


The Deal

by SeKaYa



Series: Deal Universe (German) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Das Jahr hat schon schlecht angefangen und Filius hat den Drang, sich an Drinks, Süßem und Lachen zu beteiligen. Er hofft, dass die anderen ihm zustimmen und dass Severus das Heilmittel für die Nachwirkung ihres Spaßes bereithalten wird.





	1. Remaking The Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269302) by [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor). 



> Stellenweise wurde der Text freier übersetzt und kleinere Erklärungen hinzugefügt, um den Kontext deutlicher zu machen.

**_~ den Deal erneuern ~_ **

 

* * *

 

Filius hielt sich davon ab, auf den Rändern seines Notizpergaments herum zu kritzeln. Dieses Treffen war so langweilig und nutzlos wie er angenommen hatte. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde zeigte, dass die anderen Hauslehrer ihm zustimmten. Nicht, dass der Auror, der ihnen einen Vortrag hielt, es bemerken würde. Wahrscheinlich konnten das nicht einmal die anderen Lehrer, aber Filius kannte seine Hauslehrerkollegen.

 

Dieses Schuljahr schien sich genauso unangenehm zu entwickeln wie das letzte, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer, was bereits eine Leistung war: Immerhin war im letzten Jahr ein Basilisk durch die Gänge gestreift.

 

Dieses Jahr hatten sie es mit einem entflohenen Häftling zu tun, der mit seinem Ausbruch aus Askaban nicht nur das Unmögliche geschafft hatte, sondern auch das Gelände von Hogwarts wie seine Westentasche kannte. Sofern er nicht inzwischen wahnsinnig geworden war.

 

Sirius Black war einst mit einer der berühmt-berüchtigtsten Gruppen von Unruhestiftern über das Gelände gestreift. Nur die Weasley-Zwillinge konnten ihnen im Wissen um die Schule das Wasser reichen. Und wenn Filius ehrlich war, dann bevorzugte er die rothaarigen Landplagen: Ihre Streiche waren wenigstens gerechter unter den Häusern verteilt.

 

Filius lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und versuchte, sich auf den Auror zu konzentrieren. Die Lehrer waren dieses Jahr zu einer nie da gewesenen Anzahl von Konferenzen zurückgekehrt und ihre Zeit, um die nötigen Schulvorbereitungen zu treffen, schwand dahin. Diejenigen, die es am meisten betraf, waren die Hauslehrer, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil sie in diesen Mauern mehr Arbeit zu tun hatten. Es gab so viel, das man über die Sommerferien erledigen sollte.

 

Als der Auror die Dementoren zum zwanzigsten Mal erwähnte, machte Filius einen weiteren Strich auf seinem Pergament und warf Pomona und Minerva einen Blick zu. Sie waren diejenigen, die er sehen konnte, ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen. Pomona wechselte immer wieder die Griffstärke um ihren Federkiel. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr Griff sich verstärkte, kam die Feder dem Bruchpunkt näher und näher. Minerva schien sich auf den Mann in Rot zu konzentrieren, der ihnen den Vortrag hielt, aber Filius konnte sehen, dass ihre Augen nach innen fokussiert waren, nicht nach außen. Ihre Feder bewegte sich nicht ganz synchron genug zur Stimme des Sprechers, um sich Notizen zu machen.

 

Er wusste, dass sein Pergament bedeckt war mit Vermerken dazu, was er noch erledigen musste, um für seine Adler bereit zu sein. Er hatte auch den Stundenplan für die Siebtklässler ausgearbeitet, der momentan unter dem Pergament versteckt war, das Filius benutzte, um sein Tun vor neugierigen Augen zu schützen. Gleich würde er sich um die Sechstklässler kümmern. Er sah, wie der Auror in die Runde blickte, um herauszufinden, ob sie ihn ernst nahmen. Filius verkniff sich das Seufzen, das er ausstoßen wollte. _'Albus hat bereits das Meiste hiervon abgedeckt. Und er hat die Gründe und die notwendigen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen besser erläutert. Er war wenigstens bereit zu sagen, dass all das war, weil sie Sorge hatten, dass Black es auf Potter abgesehen haben könnte. Dieser Auror redet nur um den heißen Brei herum.'_

 

Das Seufzen zurückhaltend begriff Filius, was er in diesem Moment wirklich brauchte: das Versprechen eines Drinks, Keksen und eines guten Lachers. Er warf erneut einen kurzen Blick zu seinen Kollegen und ging sogar so weit, sich leicht umzudrehen, um Severus aus dem Augenwinkel anzusehen. Selbst der Hauslehrer von Slytherin schenkte dem Auror nicht seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Darauf bedacht, nicht selbst die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, riss Filius eine kleine Ecke seines obersten Pergaments ab. Auf das Zettelchen schrieb er oben "F = die Schale". Mit einem Zauber, den er von Severus gelernt hatte, ließ er den kleinen Zettel mitten auf Pomonas Pergament erscheinen.

 

Pomona blinzelte, als der kleine Zettel mitten auf ihren Gewächshausplänen auftauchte. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte ihr, von wem er war und worum es ging. Sie sah zurück zu dem Auroren, der nun seine zweite Stunde damit verbrachte, Dinge zu wiederholen, die er bereits in der ersten Viertelstunde gesagt hatte. Sie hatte viel Erfahrung darin, festzustellen, wenn sie nicht die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Schüler hatte, und auch darin, herauszufinden, ob sie zuhörten oder nicht. Pomona ging sicher, dass sie die Anzeichen ihrer Ablenkung gut verbarg, und unglücklicherweise hatte der Auror keine Ahnung, wonach er schauen musste. _'Ich hoffe, dass er, wenn er es wüsste, inzwischen aufgehört hätte.'_

 

Sie sah in die Runde und bemerkte die glasigen Augen ihrer Kollegen, die ihr Bestes gaben, um den Anschein zu erwecken, dass ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann galt, der einen Schweigezauber benötigte. Sie blickte zurück auf das Pergament und schrieb "PS = Snacks" unter Filius' Eintrag. Sie lehnte sich vor, um ihren Federkiel in das Tintenfläschchen zu tippen, das sie sich mit Minerva teilte, und schob dabei das Pergament so zurecht, dass ihre Freundin es bemerken würde. Es war eine Bewegung, die sie oft bei den Schülern gesehen hatte. Wenn Albus derjenige gewesen wäre, der den Vortrag hielt, hätte sie es nicht gewagt, aber im Moment kümmerte es sie kaum, ob der Auror es bemerkte.

 

Minerva zuckte leicht zusammen, als Pomona ihren Arm anstieß, während sie ihre Feder ins Fläschchen tunkte. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Kräuterkundelehrerin um herauszufinden, was los war.

 

Pomonas Blick flackerte kurz zu dem kleinen Pergament, das nun unter Minervas Arm lag.

 

Minerva zog das Blatt ein wenig zu sich und überflog es kurz. Sie machte ein paar mehr Notizen auf ihrem Pergament, bevor sie auf das Zettelchen schrieb. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die andere Raumseite zu Severus überlegte sie, wie sie ihm die Nachricht zukommen lassen konnte.

 

Er fixierte den Auroren und der böse Blick, den er ihm sandte, hätte das Leben des Sprechers beenden sollen. Minerva erinnerte sich daran, dass Severus für das Treffen aus seiner Zutateninventur gerissen worden war. Ein Teil von ihr hoffte, dass der Auror zum Mittagessen blieb. Sollte dem so sein, machte sie sich eine mentale Notiz, auf keinen Fall das Gleiche wie er zu essen, nur für den Fall, dass die Hauselfen die gesamte Mahlzeit und nicht nur seinen Teller präparierten.

 

Sie verengte ihre Augen ein wenig und beschwor den Spion, ihr Starren zu bemerken und herüberzusehen. Sobald er es tat, sah sie bedeutungsvoll auf den Pergamentfetzen neben ihrem Tintenfass. Als er seine Augen wieder nach vorne richtete, tat sie es ihm gleich. Bei einem kurzen Blick nach unten stellte sie fest, dass der Zettel verschwunden war.

 

Severus war gerade fertig damit, zu entscheiden, was er dem weitschweifenden und wichtigtuerischen Auroren, der eineinhalb Stunden zu viel geredet hatte, einflößen sollte, da spürte er, wie er von Blicken durchbohrt wurde. Ein kurzes Umsehen verriet ihm, dass Minerva der Ursprung war. Er bemerkte das winzige Stück Pergament, auf das sie ihn hinwies. Er sah wieder nach vorne zum Redner, hoffend, dass sie seinem Beispiel folgte. Er wollte in dem Augenblick keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

 

Severus hielt seinen Zauberstab locker und rief vorsichtig das Pergament zu sich. Der Zauber war eine seiner eigenen Kreationen: Er teleportierte das Pergament von einem Ort zum anderen. Ein wundervolles Werkzeug für einen Spion: Der Zauber ließ ihn Pläne anschauen, ohne auch nur in der Nähe zu sein, wenn sie geschmiedet wurden. Alles, was er tun musste, war sich die verworfenen Notizen anzusehen, die die anderen verstreuten. Normalerweise konnte er dadurch mehr erfahren als vom fertigen Plan. Das Pergament erschien in Severus' Fingern. Als er es auf den Tisch schob, musste er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er schrieb ein schnelles "SS – das Heilmittel" unter Minervas "M – Getränke" und sandte den Zettel zurück zu Filius, da dieser in einer Position war, aus der er den anderen seine Zustimmung mitteilen konnte.

 

Filius unterdrückte gerade noch ein Zusammenzucken, als sein Pergamentschnippsel wieder unter seiner Hand erschien. Er überflog es und lehnte sich mit einem Lächeln in seinem Sitz zurück. Er bemerkte, dass Minerva und Pomona ihn ansahen und sich nun ebenfalls entspannten. Ein Seitenblick zeigte, dass Severus das nicht tat. Andererseits, der Mann war gut genug, um sich nicht derartig zu offenbaren. Filius sah zum Schulleiter, der vorne saß. _'Weiß er überhaupt, was wir gemacht haben? Passt er überhaupt wirklich auf?'_ Von hier hinten konnte er es nicht feststellen.

 

Plötzlich erschien eine Hauselfe im Raum und erschreckte den Auroren. "Tiffy möchte wissen, wo das Mittagessen serviert werden soll, Direktor, Sir."

 

Albus sah auf die Elfe hinunter und zwinkerte. "Es ist bereits Mittag? Dann sollten wir uns in die Große Halle begeben. Auror Stanley, würden Sie uns Gesellschaft leisten?"

 

Der Mann, der sie gelangweilt hatte, nickte zustimmend. "Ich würde mich freuen, hier zu Mittag zu essen. Es gibt noch ein paar Punkte, von denen ich glaube, dass sie angesprochen werden müssen. Also können wir vielleicht das Treffen nachher fortsetzen."

 

Severus' Augen verengten sich ein wenig, bevor er durch die Tür verschwand. Er ging hinunter in seine Kerker, um in seinem Vorrat nachzusehen. Bereits kurz darauf hielt er das kleine Fläschchen, das er gesucht hatte, in Händen. "Tiffy."

 

Die kleine Hauselfe erschien und ihre hervorstehenden blauen Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als sie den Zaubertrankmeister sah. "Professor Snape, Sir. Hat Tiffy etwas falsch gemacht?"

 

"Nein, Tiffy, du hast es genau richtig gemacht. Ich habe nur eine weitere Bitte an dich." Er grinste finster, als er das verschmitzte Lächeln der Hauselfe sah. Er reichte ihr die kleine Phiole. "Verteile einen Tropfen auf der Innenseite vom Glas des Auroren und verstreich einen weiteren über seinem Besteck. Stelle sicher, dass niemand sonst etwas abbekommt."

 

Tiffys Augen leuchteten auf. "Auf der Stelle, Professor Snape, Sir." Mit einem _Plop_ verschwand sie – weitere Anweisungen waren nicht notwendig.

 

Severus eilte in die Große Halle. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, dass jemand beweisen könnte, was er getan hatte. Es gab keine Portraits in seinen Räumen und Tiffy würde Albus nichts sagen, selbst wenn er sie befragte. Er klopfte auf seine Tasche um sicherzugehen, dass die Kopfschmerztränke, die er ebenfalls eingesteckt hatte, da waren.

 

Er betrat die Halle durch die Seitentür und setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Minerva. Als er einen der Tränke neben ihren Teller stellte, grinste er ihr zu. "Ich habe bemerkt, dass du angefangen hast, deine Stirn zu reiben. Also dachte ich mir, dass du das vielleicht gebrauchen kannst."

 

Minerva betrachtete die angebotene Phiole. Sie sah auf und schnitt dem dunkeläugigen Mann eine Grimasse, die ein maskiertes Lächeln war, bevor sie den Trank runterkippte. "Danke. Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir zurück müssen?"

 

Severus sah hinüber zu Albus. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das müssen."

 

Er beobachtete, wie Albus das Signal zum Servieren gab. Während Severus zu essen begann, überlegte er, mit welchem Vorratsschrank er zuerst anfangen würde.

 

Es war nicht lange nach Wiederaufnahme der Besprechung, als Auror Stanley aus der Tür stürzte, um die nächste Toilette aufzusuchen. Als er zurückkam, warf Poppy nur einen einzigen Blick auf ihn und zerrte ihn hoch in den Krankenflügel. Albus löste die Versammlung auf, damit sie den Rest des Tages dazu nutzen konnten, die noch notwendigen Arbeiten zu erledigen.

 

Severus, Filius, Minerva und Pomona tauschten ein paar Blicke. Sie würden sich heute Abend treffen, zur üblichen Zeit.


	2. Practical Herbology is a Must

**_~ Praktische Kräuterkunde ist ein Muss ~_ **

* * *

 

Pomona drückte das letzte bisschen Erde um die Wurzeln der reißzähnigen Geranie, die sie gerade eintopfte, fest. Der Nachmittag war schnell vorbei gegangen und langsam nahm das Gewächshaus Gestalt an. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht froh darüber sein sollte, dass der Auror in der Nachmittagsbesprechung krank geworden war, aber sie konnte nicht anders als dankbar zu sein, dass sie nun die Chance hatte die verlorene Zeit zumindest teilweise aufzuholen.

 

Ein kurzer Blick nach draußen zeigte ihr, dass sie das Abendessen verpasst hatte. Sie trat zurück und betrachtete die Fläche um sich. Da waren noch drei Teufelsschlingen, die sie einpflanzen musste, bevor sie Feierabend machen konnte. Nun, zumindest hier draußen. Da waren noch ein Stundenplan, den sie sauber aufschreiben musste, und Unterrichtspläne zu überprüfen, aber sie konnte daran arbeiten, während sie aß, was auch immer sie die Hauselfen überreden konnte ihr zu bringen. Danach würde sie zu Filius' Büro hochgehen. Als sie mit den Teufelsschlingen anfing, überlegte sie, welche Erinnerung des Sommers sie den anderen zeigen würde. Heute war eine Nacht zum Lachen, und sie brauchte etwas, was sie alle zu schätzen wussten.

 

* * *

 

Mit ihrer Keksdose in der Hand klopfte Pomona an die Tür des Zauberkunstmeisters. Sie war sich sicher, dass die anderen schon da waren, aber ein kurzer Blick über ihre Schulter zeigte Severus mit wallender Robe den Flur entlangkommen. Filius öffnete die Tür und sie beide sahen Minerva bereits anwesend, das erste Glas Scotch in der Hand.

 

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich spät bin. Die Gewächshäuser brauchten etwas mehr Zeit, als ich dachte." Pomona stellte die Dose auf den Tisch und goss sich selbst ein Glas aus Minervas Flasche ein.

 

"Wir sind genau pünktlich." Severus platzierte vorsichtig drei Fläschchen auf dem Tisch. "Die anderen sind nur früh dran."

 

Minerva grinste ihnen zu. "Kommt davon, kein Gewächshaus und keinen Zutatenschrank zu haben. Nicht, dass wir keine Dinge haben, an denen wir arbeiten, aber sie sind nicht so zeitaufwendig." Sie goss Severus einen Drink ein. "Und ich möchte dir danken, Severus, dass du uns aus der Nachmittagsbesprechung geholt hast."

 

Severus sah sie vollkommen ausdruckslos an. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst."

 

Die anderen nickten nur. Es gab keinen Grund, eine Bestätigung dafür zu fordern, dass er den Mann vergiftet hatte.

 

Pomona hob ihren Zauberstab zu ihrer Schläfe und zog einen silberigen Faden hervor, den sie ins Denkarium fallen ließ. "Ich dachte mir, ich fange den Abend mal an." Sie sah zu Filius hinüber. "Weißt du, ob die Zauber auf dem Denkarium verhindern, dass gefährliche Geräusche diejenigen verletzen, die sich die Erinnerung ansehen?"

 

Filius' Brauen zogen sich zusammen, während er überlegte. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sollten wir Ohrenschützer mitnehmen?"

 

Als Pomona nickte, beschwor Minerva schnell ein Paar in ihren jeweiligen Hausfarben für jeden von ihnen. Sie unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als Severus das grüne Paar in seiner Hand anfunkelte. Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Sekunde und sie waren schwarz.

 

Pomona grinste, als sie ihr gelb-schwarzes Paar in ihre Robentasche steckte. "Los geht's."

 

Sie alle berührten die Oberfläche des Denkariums und fielen in einen Dschungel.

 

"Wir sind in Brasilien, am Amazonas. Das hier ist während der Kräuterkundekonferenz für Lehrer, auf der ich war." Sie sah sich die Leute in der Erinnerung an, zwischen denen sie standen. Pomona selbst war ziemlich leicht in der Gruppe wiederzufinden. Der Rest der Lehrer hatte sich die Zeit genommen, ihre fleckigen schwereren Roben als unpassend und ihr zerzaustes Haar als etwas, dass man zähmen sollte, zu bezeichnen. Die meisten waren in guten, leichten Roben oder Shorts und T-Shirts gekleidet. "Ich erinnere mich nicht an all ihre Namen, aber der in den blauen Shorts und dem weißen Shirt ist Professor Sandy. Und der mit den cremefarbenen Roben ist Professor Gray."

 

Severus sah zu den beiden Männern hinüber, an deren Namen sich Pomona erinnerte. Da ihre Namen ihr im Gedächtnis geblieben waren, mussten sie diejenigen sein, auf die es zu achten galt. Severus hängte sich die Ohrenschützer um den Hals. "Wirst du uns warnen, wenn wir den Gehörschutz brauchen?"

 

"Sicher. Auch wenn ich glaube, dass ihr es ziemlich schnell rausfinden werdet." Pomona grinste ihn an. Er würde es vor den anderen wissen, da war sie sich sicher.

 

"Selbst ich weiß, dass man Kleidung tragen sollte, die lang und schwer genug ist, um sich gegen die Pflanzen und die umgebende Fauna zu schützen." Filius ließ seine Augen über die anderen Leute wandern. "Soll ich annehmen, dass alle Kräuterkundelehrer sind?"

 

Pomona nickte. "Ich glaube, sie haben ihren Verstand in der Schule gelassen und nur ans Wetter gedacht. Ein paar von ihnen haben zumindest ein Eingeständnis zu unserem Tun gemacht. Professor Grays Roben sind zumindest langärmelig."

 

Minerva sah zu, wie der Leiter die Anwesenden in Gruppen aufteilte. "Kommt, lasst sie uns nicht aus den Augen verlieren!"

 

Der Gruppe mit ihr selbst folgend erklärte Pomona, wer sie alle waren. "Wie ihr sehen könnt, sind Professor Gray und Professor Sandy in meiner Gruppe. Professor Gray arbeitet in einer kleinen Schule und seine Klasse ist spezialisiert auf medizinische Kräuter. Professor Sandy kommt von einer ziemlich großen Schule. Er legte Wert darauf, von den vielen Auszeichnungen zu erzählen, die seine Kräuterkundeklasse für die Identifizierung von Pflanzen bekommen hat. Er sagt, dass er sich auf die gefährlichen konzentriert. Die Frau da in Pink." Pomona gestikulierte in Richtung einer kleinen Blonden, die eine kleine Pflanze mit weißen Blüten betrachtete. "Sie unterrichtet nur die erste bis dritte Klasse. Der junge Mann im rostbraunen Hemd und kurzer Jeans ... er unterrichtet die oberen Jahrgänge an der Schule der pinken Lady. Das Mädchen in den grünen Roben arbeitet in einer auf Kräuterkunde spezialisierten Schule. Sie kümmert sich um deren Gewächshäuser."

 

Filius beobachtete, wie die Mitglieder der Gruppe sich schlimmer aufführten, als die Drittklässler, die Pomona ihnen letztes Jahr gezeigt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und beeilte sich, um nicht zurückzubleiben.

 

Severus warf den Leuten, auf die Pomona deutete, einen kurzen Blick zu, aber er wurde immer wieder abgelenkt von den verschiedenen Pflanzen. Er würde sie gerne in die Finger bekommen.

 

Pomona sah, wie Severus die Pflanzen um sich herum betrachtete. Sie konnte sehen, wie seine Finger zuckten, als würde er versuchen ein paar von ihnen zu pflücken. "Severus, ich komme nächstes Jahr noch einmal her. Willst du mir eine Liste geben mit den Pflanzen und Zutaten, die du möchtest?" Die schwarzen Augen sahen schnell zu ihr hinüber und schienen ihr Angebot zu analysieren – und die Kosten abzuwägen. "Wenn du mir etwas von dem starken Insektenspray, das du mir gegeben hast – du weißt schon, das, was mir die Moskitos in dem Sommer, in dem ich arbeiten musste, vom Hals gehalten hat – herstellst, besorge ich dir alles, was du willst."

 

"Deal. Ich habe die Liste morgen fertig." Er sah sich die Flora noch ein bisschen genauer an.

 

Minerva ging neben Erinnerungs-Sprout her, die Professor Gray dabei zuhörte, wie er von den Pflanzen um sie herum schwafelte. Sie warf der echten Pomona einen Blick zu. "Weißt du das nicht alles schon?"

 

Pomona lächelte. "Ja. Er fühlte das Verlangen zu unterrichten, also habe ich zugehört. Ich muss sagen, dass ich den Drang hatte, ihm zu sagen, was er vergessen hat zu erzählen. Aber nach Jahren, in denen ich gehört habe, wie Severus Leute so lapidar zurechtweist, hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dem gerecht zu werden." Sie sah Severus' Grinsen aus den Augenwinkeln.

 

Filius schüttelte den Kopf. "Wirklich, man sollte meinen, dass er wissen würde, dass du den Stoff bereits kennst. Du bist auch Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde."

 

Pomonas Lächeln ließ sie alle fragend schauen. "Nicht alle Kräuterkundler sind vom selben Kaliber. Und er war vorher einer von den Rednern, die eine Gruppe betreuten, die keine Ahnung von dem hatten, wovon er sprach. Dank der Jahre, denen ich Severus zugehört habe, wusste ich das meiste von dem, was er gesagt hat, natürlich schon."

 

Sie folgten der Gruppe ein wenig länger, bis sie um eine Ecke bogen. Severus' Hände gingen sofort zu seinen Ohrenschützern. Pomona zog ihre hervor und sagte den anderen beiden, sie sollten dasselbe tun. Sie hielt die Schützer ein wenig von ihren Ohren weg, damit sie wussten, dass sie sie noch nicht tragen mussten.

 

"Nun, das ist das Ereignis, dass ich immer noch nicht verstehe. Professor Sandy hatte keine gute Erklärung für sein Handeln."

 

Professor Sandy rannte nach vorn zu einem hohen Baum mit herzförmigen, hellgrünen Blättern. Die grünlich-weißen Blüten saßen auf langen Stacheln. Er war komplett auf den Baum fixiert. "Ein Drachenblutbaum? Der sollte nicht hier sein. Sie werden normalerweise nicht in dieser Gegend gefunden."

 

"Professor Sandy! Vorsicht!" Die Erinnerungs-Sprout rief dem rennenden Professor hinterher.

 

Pomona nickte den anderen zu und zog die Ohrenschützer über ihre Ohren. Sie sahen zu, wie der Mann ihre Warnung ignorierte und direkt in ein Knäul Teufelsschlingen lief. Als er weggezogen wurde, konnten sie sehen, wie er nach einer kleinen, blättrigen Pflanze griff. Erinnerungs-Sprout sagte ihm offensichtlich, er solle loslassen, während sie eine blaue Flamme auf die Teufelsschlinge hetzte. Eine Hand ging zu ihrer Robentasche, aus der sie ein Paar Ohrenschützer hervorzog. Ihr Hut fiel zu Boden, als sie diese in geübter Weise mit nur einer Hand aufsetzte. Die Pflanze, die der Mann gegriffen hatte, kam aus dem Boden und entpuppte sich als eine schreiende Baby-Alraune. Sandy wurde bewusstlos, wie auch der Rest der Gruppe, der sich im Hintergrund aufgehalten hatte. Sie alle hatten verwirrte und verloren wirkende Gesichtsausdrücke. Erinnerungs-Sprout steckte ihren Zauberstab weg, bevor sie die Baby-Alraune dem bewusstlosen Mann abnahm und wieder einpflanzte. Dann zog sie Sandy aus der Asche der Teufelsschlinge.

 

Die Pomona der Gegenwart nahm ihre Ohrenschützer ab. Als der Rest der Gruppe ihr folgte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Er hatte wirklich Glück, dass er das Baby der Gruppe erwischt hat. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das getan hat."

 

Severus grinste sie an. "Die einzige Erklärung ist, dass er ein Dummkopf ist, der nicht genug praktische Erfahrung in seinem Gebiet hat. Warum haben die anderen nicht zumindest einen Stillezauber gelegt?" Er deutete auf den Rest der Gruppe, der den Boden wie gefallenes Laub zierte.

 

Pomona hob eine Augenbraue. "Sie haben die Pflanze nicht schnell genug erkannt. Sie waren davon abgelenkt, nach mehr Teufelsschlingen Ausschau zu halten. Sie haben versucht herauszufinden, was das für ein Baum war. Das war ihre Liste der Entschuldigungen, als sie später befragt wurden."

 

Sie sahen zu, wie Sprout die Gruppe mit _Rennervate_ aufweckte. Dann verschränkte sie die Arme und tippte ihren Zauberstab gegen ihren Oberarm, während sie Sandy enttäuscht ansah. Die anderen Hauslehrer kannten den Blick. Es war einer, den Schüler lernten, sobald sie ihn einmal gesehen hatten. Er bedeutete normalerweise mindestens eine Strafarbeit. "Sie, der Sie mit Ihren Fähigkeiten angegeben haben, treten in ein offensichtliches Nest von Teufelsschlingen und greifen dann nach einer Alraune? Wie ... wie kann man nur so selbstvergessen sein?"

 

Die anderen Professoren sahen sie an und bemerkten ihren nun noch staubigeren Hut, den sie wieder aufgesetzt hatte, und die Ohrenschützer um ihren Hals. "Woher haben Sie die Ohrenschützer?"

 

Sprout blickte hinüber zu dem nun nicht mehr makellos gekleideten Professor Gray. "Aus meiner Tasche. In Hogwarts unterrichte ich einen praktischen Kräuterkundekurs. Da lernt man nicht nur theoretisch über die Pflanzen, man arbeitet mit ihnen und lernt, die ernsten Konsequenzen ihrer Handhabung zu vermeiden."

 

"Und Sie hatten Ohrenschützer in Ihrer Tasche?" Es war die pinke Hexe, die fragte. Ihre Stimme war voller Unglauben.

 

"Die Zweitklässler haben letztes Jahr Alraunen gezüchtet. Es hilft, wenn man immer für alle Fälle gerüstet ist", antwortete Sprout leichthin.

 

"Und besonders, wenn man neugierige Schüler hat, die das Gewächshaus umgraben", fügte Pomona hinzu, nachdem ihr Erinnerungs-Ich gesprochen hatte.

 

Sandy klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. "Zweitklässler? Sie trauen ihnen mit Alraunen? Wann lehren Sie den Umgang mit Teufelsschlingen? Im ersten Jahr?"

 

"Ja, Sie nicht?" Sprout sah ihn erstaunt an. "Und die Zweitklässler arbeiten nur mit Baby-Alraunen. Die Sechst- und Siebstklässler arbeiten mit den älteren Pflanzen."

 

Minerva wandte sich zu Pomona. "Warum warst du so überrascht?"

 

Pomona sah noch einen Moment länger zu, als Sandy erklärte, dass er Teufelsschlingen im dritten Jahr behandelte. "Weil jeder bei diesem Treffen davon geredet hat, wie weit seine Schüler sind, und wie früh sie mit den Pflanzen anfangen. Ich habe nie herausgefunden, wann er Alraunen unterrichtet, wenn er es überhaupt tut."

 

Severus schnaubte. "Ich bezweifle, dass er das tut. Er hat die Pflanze nicht erkannt, und das ist eine, die man sofort erkennen würde, oder zumindest sollte, wegen ihrer Gefahr."

 

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Sie sahen zu, wie Sprout die Gruppe zurück zu der Anlage, die sie beherbergte, trieb und dabei murmelte, dass sie nicht Poppy war und sie sich bald von jemandem untersuchen lassen sollten. Das Bild löste sich auf und sie alle landeten wieder in ihren Sitzen.

 

Filius sah zur Kräuterkundelehrerin. "So, warum gehst du nächstes Jahr zurück?"

 

Pomona lieh sich eins von Severus' Grinsen. "Sie wollen, dass ich ein Seminar über Alraunen gebe."

 

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich dachte, sie wären Kräuterkundler?"

 

Pomona zuckte die Schultern. "Andere Kaliber … andere Kaliber." Sie trank ihren Scotch und sah zu Filius. "Also, welche Erinnerung hast du für uns?"

 

Filius tippte seine Finger an sein Glas. "Ich könnte eine haben, die gleichauf mit deiner ist, was die Unfähigkeit von anderen betrifft, ihr eigenes Fachgebiet zu verstehen."

 

Severus hielt eine Hand hoch. "Kann ich etwas Pergament haben, Filius?" Er zog eine Feder und ein Tintenfass aus seiner Robe.

 

Filius grinste und rief eine Rolle für ihn herbei. Pomona holte sich ihre Erinnerung zurück, während Severus die Liste der Pflanzen aufschrieb, die sie für ihn sammeln sollte.


	3. Charming Shopping Rules

**_~ Zauberhafte Einkaufsregeln ~_ **

* * *

 

Filius ließ den silbrigen Faden ins Denkarium fallen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Severus, um sicherzugehen, dass er bereit war, berührte er die Oberfläche.

            

Severus legte die Feder auf das Pergament. Er würde die Liste fertig haben, bevor der Abend vorbei war. Er wollte nichts von dem vergessen, was er gesehen hatte. Sich vorbeugend berührte er die verzauberte Schale und fiel in ein schmales Wohnzimmer, dekoriert in Blau und kühlem Grau. Die anderen waren bereits da und beobachteten wie der Erinnerungs-Filius auf einem kleinen Sofa saß und geschickt eine Tasse Tee balancierte. Mit einem Grinsen wandte Severus sich zum gegenwärtigen Filius um. "Sieht so aus, als würdest du deine Teebalancierfähigkeiten noch woanders als nur im Schulleiterbüro testen können.

 

Filius lächelte zu ihm hoch. "Nun, man muss den Sommer über in Übung bleiben. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass der Schulleiter denkt, ich hätte eine so wichtige Fähigkeit vergessen. Auch nur ein wenig Zeit ohne Training könnte mein Können schmälern, und das wäre tragisch. Ich bin ein Ravenclaw."

 

Pomona prustete, bevor sie sich davon abhalten konnte. Die anderen taten ihr Bestes, um das Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Und wir alle wissen, dass Ravenclaws immer nach Perfektion streben."

 

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht. "Also, auf wen wartest du?" Bisher war noch niemand sonst in die Erinnerung getreten.

 

"Naudia Angelopoulos. Sie ist eine gute Freundin. Severus, sei freundlich." Filius wandte sich an den Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

 

Severus' Augen verengten sich, als er die Warnung hörte. "Ist sie ein flatterhafter Dummkopf?"

 

Filius schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie ist flatterhaft, aber kein Dummkopf. Sie ist nur sehr gut darin, ihre Intelligenz zu verbergen."

 

Severus verschränkte die Arme und hob eine Augenbraue, als er den kleinen Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw ansah. "Ich werde versuchen, hinter diese Tatsache zu schauen, und halte mein Urteil zurück."

 

Pomona sah zur Tür, die noch immer geschlossen war. "Sie lässt dich definitiv eine lange Zeit warten."

 

"Sie war spät dran, und ich wollte uns eine Gelegenheit geben, zu reden, bevor sie hier ist."

 

_Die Tür öffnete sich und eine braunhaarige, braunäugige Hexe trat ein. Sie war vollkommen unauffällig in ihrer Erscheinung: Nichts an ihr würde sie im Gedächtnis bleiben lassen. Das war, bis sie Filius auf dem Sofa bemerkte. Ihre Miene durchlief eine ganze Reihe von Gefühlen, von Entsetzen und Verlegenheit über Enthusiasmus bis schließlich Freude. Sie sprang fast schon durch den Raum und neben Filius auf das Sofa._

 

Minerva hob eine Braue, als der Filius der Erinnerung den Tee in seiner Tasse behielt. Filius erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem Grinsen, das er von Severus geliehen hatte. "Können."

 

Die anderen Hauslehrer schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe. Sie wandten sich wieder der Szene zu, als Naudia mit einem leichten Sopran zu sprechen begann.

 

_"Du hast es geschafft. Ich dachte, du würdest noch ein paar mehr Tage in der Schule verbringen. Es tut mir_ so _leid, dass ich dich habe warten lassen. Ich war gerade draußen im Laden, sie haben den schönsten Vogel ..." Sie sprang vom Sofa auf und zerrte Filius auf die Beine. "Du muss mitkommen und es dir ansehen. Und dann kannst du mir sagen, ob der Ladenbesitzer die Wahrheit erzählt."_

_Filius hatte gerade noch die Chance, die Teetasse abzustellen, da wurde er auch schon zur Tür hinausgeschleift._

 

Pomona scheuchte sie hinter der aufgeregten Hexe und ihrem gefangenem Partner her aus der Tür. Während sie den beiden folgten, versuchte Severus festzustellen, wo sie sich befanden. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf das Geplapper von Naudia gelenkt, als sie auf ihren Gefangenen einredete.

 

_"Ich will diesen animierten Vogel ..." Sie wirbelte herum und grinste Filius an. "Du weißt, wie sehr ich Vögel liebe, aber ich habe einfach nicht die Zeit für einen." Bevor er antworten konnte, fuhr sie bereits fort. "Das ist ein künstlicher Vogel, deshalb brauche ich mich nicht darum zu kümmern. Er sing und flattert umher und alles, was ich will, aber ..."_

 

Severus' Braue wanderte nach oben, als er zusah, wie der Erinnerungs-Filius versuchte, ein Wort einzubringen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er den kleinen Mann einmal so behandelt sehen würde. Er sah zum gegenwärtigen Filius. "Wusstest du es?"

 

Der Blick, den er bekam, war Antwort genug, aber Filius antwortete auch in Worten. "Naudia hat davon gesprochen, einen Vogel zu haben, noch bevor du hier Schüler warst, Severus. Ja, ich wusste es."

 

Naudias Stimme unterbrach ihr Gespräch.

 

_"Hier ist es. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir sagen, ob er im Käfig sein muss, damit der Zauber funktioniert. Ich will nicht, dass er im Käfig ist." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Hoffnung und Vorsicht. Sie war darauf vorbereitet, etwas zu hören zu bekommen, das ihr nicht gefallen würde._

 

Sie stoppten vor einem Laden, der offensichtlich ein Geschäft für Neuheiten war. Die Fenster waren gefüllt mit einer Vielzahl verschiedener Objekte, die kreuchten, fleuchten, zwitscherten und leuchteten. Die anderen Hauslehrer lachten beinahe auf, als Severus zurücktrat – er wollte eindeutig nicht in den Laden gehen.

 

Minerva lächelte zu ihm auf. "Es ist eine Erinnerung, nichts da drin kann dich angreifen." Ihre Augen funkelten für einen Moment, als sie sich fragte, warum er nervös war.

 

"Der Lärm kann es", war alles, was er sagte, bevor er in den Laden stiefelte.

 

Sobald sie durch die Tür traten, stieg der Lärmpegel über den der Großen Halle, wenn sie bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit schwatzenden Schülern war. Filius signalisierte ihnen, weiter reinzukommen. Kaum waren sie zwei Schritte im Laden, fiel der Lärmpegel drastisch. "Ich weiß nicht, ob der Besitzer bemerkt, wie viele Kunden er wegen dem Zauber verliert."

 

Pomona beäugte den Eingang misstrauisch. "Ist er richtig ausgeführt? Ich meine, ist es das, was der Zauber tun soll?"

 

Filius' Mundwinkel hob sich. "Der Zauber ist richtig ausgeführt, nur die Anwendung ist das Problem."

 

_Sie sahen, wie Naudia Filius zu einem großen Käfig mit rund fünfzehn kleinen Vögeln zog. "Schau, sind sie nicht hübsch? Und sie sind aus irgendeinem Plüsch gemacht, der in einen Metallrahmen gestopft ist, und mit einem Stoff überzogen, an dem Federn befestigt sind." Die Vögel begannen, ein leises Lied zu singen, als sie sie ansahen._

 

_Ein großer, dünner, dunkelblonder Mann manövrierte sich durch die kleinen Tische, die den Innenraum des Ladens füllten. "Ah! Wieder da, um die Vögel zu bewundern. Sind Sie heute hier, um einen von ihnen mit nach Hause zu nehmen? Ich habe noch einen Käfig übrig."_

 

_Naudia sah zum Verkäufer. "Ich glaube immer noch, dass es eine Möglichkeit geben muss, damit sie auch außerhalb des Käfigs funktionieren." Sie sah kurz zu Filius und dann wieder zurück zum Verkäufer._

 

"Sie fragt dich nicht danach, herauszufinden, welche Zauber der Mann benutzt, oder?" Severus betrachtete die aufgeregte Hexe mit gehobener Braue, während er auf Filius' Antwort wartete.

 

"Nein, sie will, dass ich einen Weg finde, um den Käfig zu umgehen." Filius sah zu, wie der Verkäufer in müder Stimme erklärte, dass es keinen Weg gab, um den Zauber außerhalb des Käfigs einzusetzen.

 

Die anderen Hauslehrer beobachteten, wie der Erinnerungs-Filius die Herausforderung annahm. Sie waren sich sicher, dass der Verkäufer den Gesichtsausdruck nicht kannte, aber es war deutlich, dass Naudia es tat. Der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw lehnte sich vor und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Die Beobachter konnten sehen, wie das reinste Slytheringrinsen sich über ihre Züge legte, bevor sie es verbarg, um mit dem Verkäufer zu sprechen.

 

_"Ich nehme ihn. Da es keinen anderen Weg gibt, damit es funktioniert ..." Sie seufzte schwer, während sie darauf wartete, dass der Mann den Käfig herausgab._

 

_Er positionierte die Türen vorsichtig, so dass die Öffnungen sich überlappten. "Welchen möchten Sie?" Er warf Naudia einen Blick zu._

 

_Sie wies auf einen im hinteren Teil des Käfigs. "Den mit den hellroten Flügelspitzen."_

 

_Der Mann rief den Vogel in den Käfig und sprach einen anderen Zauber, sobald er drin war. "Transfero totus." Dann schloss er die Tür und ging hinüber zur Kasse._

 

_Sobald sie aus dem Laden raus waren, nahm Filius den Käfig von Naudia entgegen. "Du möchtest, dass der Vogel auch außerhalb des Käfigs funktioniert, nicht wahr?" Sie nickte. "Das kriegen wir hin. Hast du ein bisschen Silber dabei?"_

 

Als Naudia einen seltsam geformten Klumpen Silber aus ihrer Tasche zog, drehten sich die Hauslehrer um, um Filius anzustarren. Er lächelte. "Es ist Teil ihres Berufs. Sie prüft und hat deshalb kleine Stücke verschiedener Materialien dabei." Bei dem ungläubigen Blick der anderen zuckte er die Schultern. "Sie arbeitet für die Kobolde." Als Severus eine Augenbraue hob, wies Filius sie nur an, weiterzuzusehen.

 

_Filius hatte den Käfig geöffnet und hielt gerade die inzwischen zwei Klümpchen Silber in die Nähe der Beine des Vogels. Eine leise Verwandlung später und das Silber war zu Ranken geworden, die sich lose um die Beine des Vogels schlangen. Er nahm den Vogel hoch, und als er an der Käfigtür war, sprach Filius denselben Zauber wie der Verkäufer. Er fokussierte den Zauber jedoch auf die Metallranken. Er setzte den Vogel dann auf Naudias Schulter und tippte ihn zweimal mit seinem Zauberstab an._

 

_"So, fertig." Er lächelte zu ihr auf. "Möchtest du den Käfig zurückbringen?"_

 

_Naudia lächelte den Vogel, der fröhlich zwitschernd auf ihrer Schulter saß, an. "Ja, sehr gerne. Was war das, als du ihn angetippt hast?"_

 

_"Ich habe einen Perimeter gelegt, in dem er um dich herumfliegen kann. Und ein Zauber, damit du ihn an einem Ort lassen kannst, zum Beispiel deinem Wohnzimmer, wenn du willst."_

 

Sie gingen zurück in den Laden. Dieses Mal entfernten sich Minerva, Pomona und Severus schnell von der Tür.

 

_Der Verkäufer kam ihnen entgegen, als sie reinkamen. "Gibt es ein Problem mit dem Vogel?" Sein Blick ging zu dem Käfig und dann zu dem Vogel, der auf ihrer Schulter saß. Seine Augen weiteten sich. "Wie ... wie haben Sie das gemacht? Es sollte nicht möglich sein ... die Zauber funktionieren nicht ohne ..."_

 

_Naudia hielt den Käfig hoch. "Ich wollte den Käfig zurückbringen, da ich ihn nicht mehr brauche."_

 

_Er nahm den Käfig wie betäubt entgegen, während er den Vogel anstarrte. "Aber wie ..." Er sah hinunter auf Filius. "Wie?"_

 

_Ein Leuchten trat in die Augen des kleineren Mannes. "Es hat etwas damit zu tun, woran der Zauber befestigt ist. Das Metall des Käfigs ist ..." Er hielt inne, um Naudia anzufunkeln, die ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf gegeben hatte. "Ich war dabei zu erklären."_

 

_"Nein." Sie starrte ihn finster an. Sie hob die Hand, um ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern. "Es ist Sommer und wir sind einkaufen. Denk an die Regeln."_

 

_Filius seufzte leicht und sah zurück zum Verkäufer. "Sie sollten es selbst herausfinden können. Achten Sie auf die Metalle, die Sie benutzen." Er wich einem weiteren Schlag aus und ging zur Tür. "Ich habe nicht unterrichtet. Er hat eine vernünftige Frage gestellt und ich habe erklärt."_

 

_"Und das letzte Mal, als du jemandem etwas erklärt hast, während wir einkaufen waren, dauerte es fünf Stunden. Das war der Grund für die Regeln, erinnerst du dich?"_

 

_Die anderen folgten ihnen die Straße herunter. Die Erinnerung kam langsam zu einem Ende, während die beiden immer noch die Einkaufsregeln diskutierten._

 

Minerva sah zu Filius, als sie einen kleinen Schluck ihres Drinks nahm. "Nicht wirklich lustig, aber amüsant."

 

Filius lächelte. "Ich dachte, Naudia würde euch gefallen."

 

"Die Qualität des Metalls bestimmt die Art des Zaubers, die es tragen kann. Also war die kleine Menge an Silber dazu in der Lage, genauso viel zu halten, wie der größere Stahlkäfig." Severus nickte sich selbst zu. "Grundsätzlich dasselbe wie Zaubertränke: Unterschiedliche Arten von Kesseln arbeiten für unterschiedliche Zaubertränke, wegen der Metallqualität."

 

Pomona drückte Severus einen Keks in die Hand. "Wir sollten uns an der Interaktion zwischen Filius und Naudia erfreuen, nicht Filius' Frage an den Verkäufer beantworten – der das wirklich schon hätte wissen sollen."

 

"Nun, mit der notwendigen Arbeit, die in dem Körper des Vogels steckt, könnte da bereits einiges an Magie in die Struktur eingebettet sein. Ich kann verstehen, warum er den Ankerzauber nicht auf den Vogel selbst gelegt hat." Minerva betrachtete nachdenklich einen weiteren Keks, während die anderen über ihre Aussage nachdachten.

 

Filius war derjenige, der antwortete. "Das ist der Grund, aus dem ich das Silber lose gemacht habe. So umschließt es den Vogel, ist aber kein Teil von ihm. Ich hoffe, er bekommt es hin." Aus dem Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Severus die Liste für Pomona weiterschrieb, während er an seinem Keks kaute.

 

Er holte seine Erinnerung zurück und sah zur stellvertretenden Schulleiterin. "Du bist dran?"

 

Sie nickte und ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge.


	4. Transfiguring a Drink to Share

**_~ Verwandlung für gemeinsame Drinks ~_ **

* * *

 

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, als sie vor Severus auf den Tisch klopfte. "Du hast gesagt, du würdest ihr das morgen geben."

 

Schwarze Augen funkelten sie an, bevor sie sich den anderen zuwandten. "Ich bin fast fertig und ich möchte nichts von dem vergessen, was ich gesehen habe. Gebt mir noch eine Minute."

 

Sie nickte und beugte sich zum Denkarium vor. Sie überlegte für einen Moment, dann zog sie die zwei gewünschten Erinnerungen hervor und ließ sie ins Denkarium fallen. Gerade als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie, wie ein Pergament über den Tisch gereicht wurde. "Diese Erinnerung hat zwei Segmente. Ich habe sie aufgeteilt, weil sie über zwei Tage passiert." Sie sah die anderen kurz an. "Wollen wir?" Damit fielen sie in einen Pub irgendwo in Schottland.

 

_"Minerva, wie geht es dir, Mädchen?" Der Barkeeper lehnte sich an die Theke und schob der Frau in blauer Robe, die auf einem Stuhl saß, einen Drink zu._

 

Pomona sah die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, die neben ihnen stand, an. "Eine Kneipe, Minerva?"

 

"Natürlich. Ihr dachtet nicht, dass ich ihn Teehäusern herumhänge, oder?" Die braunen Augen huschten zwischen den anderen Hauslehrern hin und her. Nur Severus schien nicht erstaunt. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder der Szene zu.

 

_"Du brauchst so viel Alkohol? Wirklich, Mädchen, ich dachte, du unterrichtest in einer Schule für Kinder, und keinem Trinkverein." Der Barkeeper schüttelte den Kopf._

 

Filius hob die Brauen gegenüber Minerva. "Wir haben letztes Jahr so viel getrunken?"

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Gregory übertreibt nur, wie er es immer tut."

 

_Minerva stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf der Theke auf und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. "Ich arbeite in einer Schule voller Teenager. Das an und für sich sollte erklären, warum man guten Scotch braucht. Ich habe auch einige gute Freunde, die mir beim Austrinken helfen."_

 

_"Ah, das erklärt es. Du hilfst den anderen, die Tortur durch hormonale Teenager zu überleben. Und was bekommst du von der Übereinkunft? Ich habe noch nie einen McGonagall gekannt, der einen Drink ausgegeben hat, ohne etwas dafür zu bekommen."_

 

Minerva fühlte, wie die Augen ihrer Freunde sich in sie bohrten, während sie auf ihre Antwort warteten.

 

Severus grinste leicht. Das war so wahr. Minerva konnte man nicht überzeugen, eine Flasche ihres guten Scotchs zu teilen, außer sie bekam auch eine entsprechende Gegenleistung.

 

_Minerva nippte an ihrem Drink, als sie darüber nachdachte, was sie sagen sollte. "Ich bekomme das Beste, was ein Drink bieten kann."_

 

Für die, die sich die Erinnerung ansahen, klang sie, als würde sie etwas oder jemanden zitieren. Das Grinsen des Barkeepers machte sie sicher. Noch bevor sie fragen konnten, beantwortete Minerva die Frage.

 

"Das ist Gregorys Standardgrund dafür, dass er Barkeeper ist. Er sagt, er bekommt das Beste, was Trinken bieten kann: Gesellschaft." Sie sah jeden von ihnen der Reihe nach an, um ihre Reaktion zu beurteilen. Mit einem Grinsen neigte sie den Kopf. "Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, zuzuhören."

 

_Irgendwo hinter Minerva wurde eine Stimme immer lauter._

 

 _"Ich sag dir, Samuel, niemand – und ich meine_ niemand _kann das."_

 

_"Wirklich, Donald, man weiß nie. Jemand könnte es vielleicht. Dumbledore könnte es."_

 

Die Zuschauer sahen, wie die Minerva der Erinnerung sich langsam umdrehte, bis sie die beiden Männer an einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes sehen konnte. Einer tippte auf ein Stück Pergament. Die anderen drei Hauslehrer erkannten den abwägenden Blick, der den beiden zu Teil wurde. Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin beurteilte die mögliche Gefahr, die durch sie ausging. Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass ein Kampf ausbrach?

 

_Donald schnaubte. "Selbst Dumbledore kann nicht alles. Und selbst wenn er es könnte, er ist nicht hier. Ich würde alles darauf verwetten, dass nicht einer hier ist, der es könnte."_

 

_Samuel sah leicht verächtlich drein. "Selbst ich kann ein Pergament in einen Mantel verwandeln."_

 

_Minerva beobachtete die beiden Männer noch etwas genauer._

 

Severus konnte sehen, dass sie nun zusah, um herauszufinden, ob sie einen Verwandlungsfehler beheben musste. Filius' Augen leuchteten, als er darauf wartete, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Pomona schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Sie hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, niemals einen Gryffindor herauszufordern.

 

_Donald sah den kleineren Mann stirnrunzelnd an. "Nicht nur irgendeinen Mantel. Einen dicken Wollmantel, mit Felleinsatz und einer ausgefallenen Schnalle. Und es muss mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden lang halten. Keine einzige Person hier", der Mann wies mit dem Arm auf den gesamten Raum, "kann das. Ich würde alles, wonach derjenige fragt, darauf verwetten."_

 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Severus, wie Gregory sich zur Erinnerungs-Minerva vorbeugte und etwas flüsterte. Er verengte die Augen ein wenig, als er auf die Worte lauschte. _"Mach schon, Mädchen. Ich weiß, dass du Verwandlung in deiner Schule unterrichtest. Du könntest deinen Alkohol für einen Akt der Magie bekommen, wenn du seine Wette annimmst."_

 

Pomona war nicht im geringsten erstaunt, als die Minerva der Erinnerung zum Tisch trat.

 

_Minerva stoppte neben dem Tisch und nahm sich noch einen Moment Zeit, um die Situation einzuschätzen. Dann ließ sie ein leichtes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen. "Du wettest um alles?"_

 

_Die dunkelblauen Augen musterten sie von oben bis unten und betrachteten die blaue Robe und ihr Haar in einem festen Knoten. "Ja, alles. Aber weißt du, was du tun musst, um das zu gewinnen, Mädchen?"_

 

_Minervas Finger glitten über die Oberfläche des erstaunlich edlen Pergamentstücks. "Ich muss dieses Pergament verwandeln, nicht wahr?"_

 

_"Genau, in einen so ausgefallenen Mantel, wie du dir vorstellen kannst. Aber das ist nicht alles. Er muss auch noch vierundzwanzig Stunden später verwendbar sein." Er lehnte sich vor, so dass ihre Gesichter sich fast berührten. "Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst das tun?"_

 

_Minerva wich nicht zurück, als er in ihre Privatsphäre einbrach. Stattdessen ließ sie ihre Finger erneut über das Pergament streichen, sich vorstellend, welchen Mantel sie erschaffen konnte. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. "Wenn ich es schaffe, gibst du mir fünf Fässer von dem hundert Jahre alten Scotch aus eurem Familienkeller, Donald Gilcomston."_

 

_Donald setzte sich auf und musterte die Hexe vor sich._

 

Filius hob den Kopf, als er Minerva ansah. "Na gut, wer sind die Gilcomstons und wie viel ist ein Fass noch gleich?"

 

"Die Gilcomstons gründeten eine der ersten Scotch-Brennereien, und ein Fass hat rund vierundfünfzig Gallonen. Ich wusste, seine Familie würde das, wonach ich gefragt habe, auf Lager haben, aber es hat einen unerhörten Wert." Sie warf ihnen ein verschwörerisches Grinsen zu. "Er hat gesagt _alles_."

 

Severus legte die Finger aneinander, als er sich einen Moment nahm, um auszurechnen, wie viel Scotch Minerva in Reserve hatte. Er wusste bereits, dass sie gewonnen hatte, die Wette war zu einfach für sie. _'Zweihundertsiebzig Gallonen des guten Scotchs. Sie hat genug, um uns für ein paar Jahre zu versorgen.'_ Er wandte sich der Erinnerung zu. Er wollte nicht verpassen, wie die stellvertretende Schulleiterin so viel Scotch gewann.

 

_Jeder in der Kneipe schien auf Donalds Antwort zu warten._

 

_"Das ist eine Menge Whiskey, Mädchen. Was wirst du damit tun?"_

 

_"Lagern, trinken, teilen. Was ich damit mache, ist unwichtig, wenn ich es gewinne, nicht?"_

 

Den raffinierten Ausdruck in Erinnerungs-Minervas Gesicht hatte keiner der Hauslehrer je zuvor gesehen.

 

_Donald nickte. "Das ist wahr. Dann fünf Fässer mit hundertjährigem Scotch, wenn du dieses Stück Pergament in einen ausgefallenen Wollmantel verwandeln kannst und dieser für vierundzwanzig Stunden nutzbar bleibt."_

 

_Minerva nahm das Pergament und studierte es, um zu prüfen, dass keine Zauber darauf lagen. Sie hatte zu lange unterrichtet, um nicht sicherzugehen. Schließlich sah sie Donald an. "Der Mantel bleibt hier, unter Gregorys wachsamen Blick. So kann niemand daran herumpfuschen." Als er zustimmend genickt hatte, sah sie hinüber zum Barkeeper._

 

_"Okay, Mädchen, ich pass drauf auf." Gregory tat sein Bestes, um sie nicht durch ein breites Grinsen zu verraten._

 

_Donald trommelte kurz mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch. "Und was bekomme ich, wenn du es nicht schaffst?"_

 

_Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. "Den Beweis, dass du recht hattest. Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, könnte ich dir einen Scheffel von Albus Dumbledores Zitronenbrausebonbons schicken, wenn es das ausgleichen würde."_

 

_"Und wie würdest du, Mädchen, einen Scheffel seiner Zitronenbonbons bekommen?" Die dunkelblauen Augen verengten sich._

 

Pomona wandte sich Minerva zu. "Ich glaube, ich weiß es. Akzeptiere einfach eins, immer wenn er es anbietet, und steck es in ein Glas, bis du zwei Gallonen hast, und dann schickst du sie weg."

 

Minerva grinste. "Ich hätte uns alle dazu gebracht. Ich hätte den Scheffel noch vor Schulanfang, und Albus würde nicht glauben, dass ich die Einzige wäre, die sie isst. Außerdem, ihr alle würdet den Scotch genießen."

 

Sie alle nickten zustimmend, nur Severus wagte es, zu sagen, was sie dachten. "Aber nur für den Scotch. Das wäre der einzige Grund."

 

_Minerva sah nach oben und machte ihre beste Imitation des unschuldigen Gesichtsausdrucks der Weasley-Zwillinge. "Ich würde ihm schreiben und darum bitten."_

 

Minerva sah, wie die anderen Hauslehrer bei den Erinnerungen, die ihr Gesichtsausdruck heraufbeschwor, schauderten.

 

_Samuel stieß Donald an. "Du musst es annehmen, ohne dass sie irgendwas anbietet. Du hast die Regeln der Wette genannt, noch bevor sie hergekommen ist."_

 

_Donald seufzte. "Du hast recht." Er sah zurück zu der Hexe, die seine übereilt beschworene Wette akzeptierte. "Na gut, Mädchen, nimmst du die Wette an?"_

 

_Minerva zog als Antwort ihren Zauberstab. Sie legte das Pergament zurück auf den Tisch und sah zu Donald hoch. "Hast du eine bevorzugte Farbe und Fellart?"_

 

_"Mein Tartan und Fuchsfell."_

 

_Nach einem lässigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs lag nun ein Mantel auf dem Tisch. Rund um sie herum war ein Luftholen zu hören. Gregory kam herüber und hob ihn hoch, um ihn allen zu zeigen. Dann warf er ihn über seine Schulter und ging zurück hinter den Tresen._

 

_Donald sah auf den Mantel und dann zur Hexe. Er nickte und verließ die Kneipe. Er vertraute Gregory, dass niemand an der Wette herumpfuschte._

 

Severus sah ihm beim Hinausgehen nach. "Ich hätte eine Art Überwachungssystem daraufgelegt." Die anderen lachten nur leise.

 

Die Erinnerung verschwamm und wurde dann wieder klar. Sie waren zurück in der Kneipe. Gregory trug noch immer den Mantel. Alle, die gestern dort gewesen waren, waren wieder da.

 

_Minerva winkte Donald. "Du kannst den Mantel prüfen, wenn du willst."_

 

_Der Mann nahm den Mantel und ließ seine Finger über die Wolle fahren. Die Schnalle war aus einem fein gearbeiteten Bronzeknoten. Das Fell glitt durch seine Finger. Als er den Mantel über seine Schulter warf, stellte er fest, dass er ihm perfekt passte. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog das Dokument für die Fässer hervor. "Hier, Mädchen. Du hast sie offen und ehrlich gewonnen." Er hielt inne, als er im Dokumentkopf die Linie für den Namen des Empfängers sah. "Entschuldige, Mädchen. Wie ist dein Name?" Er zog eine Feder und ein Tintenfässchen hervor._

 

_"Ich bin Minerva McGonagall." Als sie ihren Namen sagte, hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören._

 

Pomona sah sich im Raum um. "Sicher gibt es hier einige Hogwarts-Absolventen. Die mussten dich erkennen."

 

Minerva grinste. "Es gab ein paar, aber sie hielten still. Die meisten dieser Gruppe waren in Beauxbatons oder Durmstrang oder haben ihren Abschluss gemacht, bevor ich angefangen habe zu unterrichten."

 

_Donald schrieb ihren Namen über das Dokument. "So, ich habe gehört, du unterrichtest. Was ist dein Fach, und wo unterrichtest du?"_

 

_"Ich unterrichte Verwandlung in Hogwarts." Sie konnte sich kaum davon abhalten, ihn anzugrinsen._

 

_Der Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Und da du das Fach unterrichtest, kannst du mir sagen, wie lange ich diesen schönen Mantel haben werde?"_

 

_"Ich habe ihn permanent verwandelt. Er sollte sich nicht zurückverwandeln."_

 

_Die grinsenden Gesichter in der Kneipe ließen ihn ebenfalls grinsen. Sie hatte definitiv gewonnen._

 

Die Erinnerung löste sich auf und sie waren zurück auf ihren Plätzen. Es war Filius, der diesmal die Frage stellte. "Permanent? Das braucht einiges an Kraft."

 

Minerva lächelte. "Es war die fünf Fässer wert."

 

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Das war es ganz sicher.


	5. Potion Making for Advanced Dunderheads

**_~ Zaubertränke für fortgeschrittene Dummköpfe ~_ **

* * *

 

"Okay, Severus, du bist dran." Filius sah zum Grund dafür, dass sie gerade ihren Alkohol genießen konnten und nicht immer noch am Arbeiten waren. Was auch immer der Mann behauptete, sie _wussten_ , dass es ihm zu verdanken war, dass sie den Nachmittag nutzen konnten statt sich in geistiger Abwesenheit zu üben.

 

Severus sah die anderen drei an. Das war der Moment, den er gefürchtet hatte. Er konnte wirklich nicht an eine Erinnerung dieses Sommers denken, die humorvoll war. "Mir fällt keine ein. Ich bin nicht mit einem Freund einkaufen gewesen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr nichts von der Zaubertränketagung sehen wollt. Es war sehr interessant für mich, aber ich denke, es wäre für euch wie für mich an einer Konferenz über Verwandlung teilzunehmen ... ihr würdet nur einen von vier Rednern verstehen."

 

"Hattest du kein Zunfttreffen, zu dem du Anfang des Sommers musstest?" Pomona runzelte leicht die Stirn, während sie versuchte, sich an etwas vom Ende des letzten Schuljahres zu erinnern, das keine Alraunen beinhaltete.

 

"Ja ... ich muss jedes Jahr gehen, als Mitglied der Zunft." Er zog die Brauen zusammen, bevor er nickte. "Ich habe eine, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie dem Standard entspricht, den ihr alle gezeigt habt. Aber zumindest gibt es eine Beziehung."

 

Mit diesen Worten zog er einen silbrigen Faden von seiner Schläfe und ließ ihn in die Schale fallen. Die anderen beugten sich vor, aber sie bemerkten, dass Severus erst seinen Drink austrank, bevor er ihnen folgte.

 

Sie fielen in einen kleinen staubigen Raum, zugestellt mit Regalen, die Fächer voll mit Pergamentrollen und antiken Büchern. Es gab einen kleinen Tisch, der von einer Lampe erleuchtet wurde, die einen warmen Schein im dämmerigen Licht des Raumes verbreitete. Keiner der anderen drei war erstaunt, Severus dabei zu sehen, wie er eilig Notizen von einigen Rollen machte, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet waren. Da war ein kleiner Berg an Büchern auf dem Boden rings um den Tisch. Durch die Anzahl an leeren Tintenfässchen und abgenutzten Federn schlossen sie, dass er schon eine ganze Weile hier war.

 

"Das ist es, was du machst, wenn du zu Zunfttreffen gehst?" Minerva sah hinüber zu Severus, der momentan an den Regalen vorbeischlenderte und die Titel betrachtete, während sein Erinnerungs-Selbst in seine Arbeit vertieft war.

 

"Minerva, je weniger ich in der Woche nach Schulende mit Leuten zu tun habe, desto besser ist es für alle Beteiligten. Plus, ich werde den gesamten Schatz an Wissen, der hier eingeschlossen ist, so schnell wie ich kann lesen und verarbeiten." Seine Augen klebten an den Regalen.

 

Pomona sah sich um und versuchte herauszufinden, warum er diese Erinnerung gewählt hatte.

 

_Eine Tür öffnete sich am anderen Ende des Raumes und Severus sah bei dem Geräusch auf. Normalerweise störte ihn niemand, sobald er sich im Archiv eingeschlossen hatte. Das konnte ein wenig damit zu tun haben, dass er niemandem erzählte, wo er war. Er setzte sich in seinem Stuhl auf und hielt die Feder so in der Hand, dass er jederzeit mit seinem Tun fortfahren konnte._

 

_"Meister Snape, da sind Sie. Ich habe Sie den Großteil des Morgens gesucht." Ein kleinwüchsiger Mann in McGonagalls Alter kam herüber zum Tisch._

 

_"Meister Tidwell." Severus funkelte den anderen Mann leicht an, während er darauf wartete, zu hören, was er wollte._

 

_"Die anderen Meister und ich sind uns einig, dass es Ihr Jahr ist, um den Lehrlingen etwas vorzuführen." Meister Tidwell warf einen Blick auf den Stapel Pergamente auf dem Tisch. "Nach der Zeit bei ihnen können Sie sich wieder Ihrer Forschung widmen."_

 

_"Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich ihnen etwas vorführen sollte. Sie sind durchaus dazu in der Lage, von einem der anderen Meister etwas gezeigt zu bekommen." Severus sah zurück auf das Pergament, das er momentan las._

 

_Tidwell positionierte sich so, dass er das Licht blockierte. "Meister Snape. Das ist keine Bitte. Die Zunft hat entschieden, dass sie sehen müssen, dass Alter keine Rolle spielt, wenn es um den Rang geht. Sie sind der einzige Meister, der das hier tun kann. Sie sind besonders qualifiziert für diese Aufgabe."_

 

_Schwarze Augen verengten sich, als sie den anderen Meister anstarrten. "Geben Sie mir noch fünfzehn Minuten, um die Passage hier zu Ende zu lesen." Der Ton machte deutlich, dass er nicht begeistert war und es nur laut Befehl tat._

 

_Tidwell nickte und lehnte sich gegen eins der Regale, um zu warten._

 

"Wird er wirklich die fünfzehn Minuten lang da stehen? Hat er einen Todeswunsch?" Pomona sah hinüber zu Severus.

 

"Nein, er weiß, dass ich ihn wirklich respektiere. Er ist so ziemlich der einzige in der Zunft, der es wagen würde, mich so zu unterbrechen, wie er es tut." Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er über das wahnsinnige Genie, das in Tidwells Kopf hauste, nachdachte. Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, sich später an ihm zu rächen. Am Ende der Tagung hatte er weasley-rote Haare statt seinem üblichen sandigen Braun.

 

"Was war das über Rang? Und warum ist der Saum seiner Robe in einer anderen Farbe als deine?" Minerva sah von dem hellen Rot an Tidwells Robe zu dem Dunkelrot an Severus'.

 

Severus warf einen Blick auf das Rot seiner Robe und tat sein Bestes, um bei der Farbe nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Er war froh, dass er die helleren Rottöne hinter sich gelassen hatte. Insbesondere das Gryffindorrot, das er zuletzt getragen hatte. "Die Farbe zeigt den Rang innerhalb der Zunft an. Weiß ist ein einfacher Lehrling, ein blasses Pink ist ein Lehrling höheren Levels und ein tiefes Pink ist für die Gesellen. Man erhält das Recht, ein echtes Rot zu tragen, wenn man den Meistertitel erlangt. Je höher man dann im Rang aufsteigt, desto dunkler wird das Rot."

 

Filius' Blick schweifte zwischen dem dunklen Rot von Severus und dem hellen Rot von Tidwell umher. Das bedeutete, Severus hatte einen höheren Rang. "Was ist der höchste Rang?"

 

Severus ließ ein schmales Lächeln zu. "So rot, dass es auf den ersten Blick schwarz erscheint. Das ist die Farbe eines Zaubertränkemeisters des zehnten Ranges." Es war offensichtlich, dass er nach dieser Stufe strebte.

 

"Welchen Rang hast du?" Das war das erste Mal, dass Pomona von Rängen gehört hatte. Kein Wunder, dass er kein Problem damit hatte, zu verstehen, dass es Meister von verschiedenen Kalibern gab.

 

Severus' Augen huschten zu seiner Robe in der Erinnerung und zurück zu den anderen. Ein Grinsen ersetzte sein vorheriges Lächeln. "Ich bin im achten Rang."

 

"Also bist du schneller im zehnten, als wir gucken können." Pomona wippte auf ihren Fersen, als sie den Severus in der Erinnerung dabei beobachtete, wie er Notizen machte.

 

"Der letzte im zehnten Rang war Salazar Slytherin."

 

Die anderen drei Hauslehrer sahen ihn überrascht an. "Was ist momentan der höchste lebende Rang?" Minerva war die Fragestellerin.

 

"Der achte, und momentan gibt es fünfundfünfzig von uns auf der Welt." Er beschloss, den Fakt auszulassen, dass der Jüngste nach ihm knapp über neunzig war.

 

Sie sahen zu, wie der Erinnerungs-Severus seine Feder säuberte. Dann packte er sie und das verkorkte Tintenfässchen in seiner Robentasche. Er schrumpfte und verstaute seine Pergamente, als Tidwell sich streckte.

 

_"Alles fertig, Meister Snape?"_

 

_Severus warf ihm einen Blick zu, der deutlich seine Meinung zu der gesamten Angelegenheit ausdrückte, bevor er mit wallender Robe durch die Tür stolzierte._

 

_Tidwell sah leicht beeindruckt aus. "Sie sollten einen Lehrling nehmen."_

 

_Der Blick, den er dafür erhielt, ließ ihn einen Moment innehalten. Das Gift hätte man beinahe in Flaschen füllen können. "Nein, ernsthaft, Sie wissen nicht, was Sie verpassen. Sie inspirieren Sie dazu, nach noch Höherem zu streben." Er unterbrach sich für einen Augenblick. "Nicht, dass Sie das brauchen würden. Aber sie lassen Sie die Dinge aus einer anderen Perspektive betrachten."_

 

_Als sie die Tür erreichten, wandte sich Severus zu dem anderen Mann um. Seine Antwort war so gezischt, dass man sie kaum verstehen konnte. "Ich brauche keinen Lehrling."_

 

"Wissen sie nicht, dass du unterrichtest?" Es war Filius, der fragte, als Tidwell wie vor den Kopf gestoßen wirkte.

 

"Manche. Ich hänge es nicht an die große Glocke und normalerweise fragen sie nicht." Severus verschränkte die Arme und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

 

Die anderen lächelten nur und schüttelten die Köpfe. Die anderen Meister hatten keine Ahnung, dass er in Wirklichkeit eine Vielzahl an Lehrlingen hatte. Sie trugen nur nicht diesen Titel.

 

_Severus rauschte durch die Tür. Er ließ den Blick über die Tischreihen im Raum schweifen. An jedem saß ein Lehrling oder ein Geselle von niedrigem Rang, alle von unterschiedlichen Meistern. Es waren ein paar rangniedrigere Meister im Raum – alle von ihnen im dritten Rang oder niedriger. Hinter einem großen Demonstrationstisch war eine Tafel und ein Regal mit Ausrüstung, die von den Lehrlingen genutzt werden konnten. Severus runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, wie einige der Lehrlinge ihre Zutaten vorbereiteten._

 

Severus warf einen kurzen Blick auf die verwirrten Gesichter der anderen und beschloss, kurz zu erklären, was vor sich ging. "Es ist üblich, dass ein hochrangiger Meister in den Übungssaal kommt und einen Trank vorführt, damit sie die Fähigkeiten des Meisters studieren können. Normalerweise wählt der Meister einen Trank, den die Lehrlinge höchstens in ein paar Jahren brauen könnten."

 

"Warum das Stirnrunzeln?" Minerva sah sich im Raum um, um herauszufinden, wo das Problem lag.

 

"Die in der ersten Reihe schneiden ihre Baumschlange mit einer schlechteren Technik als meine Sechstklässler."

 

Statt darauf hinzuweisen, dass er nur Schüler mit "Ohnegleichen" akzeptierte, beschlossen sie, zuzusehen, was als nächstes geschah. Sie waren bereit für eine Zaubertrankstunde à la Snape.

 

Severus führte die anderen in eine der hinteren Reihen, wo drei Hogwarts-Absolventen saßen. Er grinste, als er sah, wie sie eilig ihre Tische aufräumten, bevor sie eine leere Seite in ihren Notizbüchern aufschlugen und ihre Schreibfedern bereithielten. Die anderen waren noch damit beschäftigt, ihre Zutaten zu verunstalten.

 

_Severus schritt zur Stirnseite des Raumes. In der hinteren Ecke bemerkte er drei bekannte Gesichter._

 

_Gary Terrent stieß einen der Lehrlinge an. "Du solltest aufhören. Snape ist gerade reingekommen."_

 

_"Wer?" Der braunhaarige Junge sah zum vorderen Teil des Raumes. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den Meister sah, der zum Demonstrationstisch ging._

 

_"Kümmer dich nicht um das Wer, pass nur auf, Simon." Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne, als Severus anfing zu sprechen._

 

_"Ich wurde von meiner Forschung weggeholt, um euch einen Zaubertrank vorzuführen. Einen, den ihr genau beobachten werdet, mit besonderem Augenmerk auf den Techniken, die dazu verwendet werden, um ihn so nahe an Perfektion heranzubringen, wie möglich. Wenn ihr jedoch der Ansicht seid, dass eure Zeit wertvoller ist als meine ..." Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er das nicht dachte. "... dann geht. Die Tür ist nicht abgeschlossen."_

 

_Severus funkelte die Lehrlinge, die noch immer ihre Zutaten vorbereiteten, mit einem mittelfinsteren Blick an. Er wartete, bis auch der letzte aufgehört hatte, bevor er fortfuhr. "Nun, ich könnte euch einen Trank zeigen, der euch erlauben würde, unter Wasser zu atmen, ohne die Nebeneffekte von Dianthuskraut, oder sogar einen, der es einem erlaubt, bestimmte gelöschte Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen ..."_

 

Minerva sah, wie die Meister an der Wand neben ihr aufmerkten. "Ist der letzte Trank eine deiner Erfindungen, Severus? Sie scheinen nicht davon gehört zu haben."

 

Severus folgte ihrem Blick, um zu sehen, was sie meinte. Die anderen Meister sahen sehr interessiert aus. "Ich habe ihn letztes Jahr zum Patent angemeldet. Sie müssen die Liste nicht gelesen haben." Er sagte dabei nicht, dass es die vorletzte Einsendung war, die er für das Erreichen des neunten Ranges brauchte. Danach würde er einen schriftlichen Test absolvieren und eine Auswahl seiner Einsendungen in Gegenwart der Prüfungskommission brauen müssen. Er hoffte, das am Ende des übernächsten Sommers zu schaffen.

 

_"... aber stattdessen habe ich beschlossen, euch einen zu zeigen, den ihr brauen könnt. Er wird vollendet sein, bevor ihr heute geht, da ich es für Zeitverschwendung erachte, wenn ihr nicht alle Phasen der Herstellung beobachten könnt. Und als Lehrlinge erwarte ich von euch, dass ihr wisst, wie man richtig beobachtet." Mit einer geübten Bewegung seines Handgelenks hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und das Rezept erschien auf der Tafel. "Ihr solltet in der Lage sein, den Trank anhand der aufgelisteten Zutaten zu identifizieren."_

 

_Er ging weg von der Tafel zu den Regalen, die das Werkzeug beinhalteten. Er trug eine Waage, Messer und vier Kessel samt Ständern zum Tisch. Dann ging er hinüber zur Vorratskammer._

 

"Man sieht, wer schon bei dir hatte." Pomonas Grinsen war offensichtlich. "Sie haben bereits angefangen abzuschreiben, was du an die Tafel geschrieben hast. Da sind ein paar andere, aber sie scheinen der Farbe nach Gesellen zu sein."

 

Minerva schnaubte, als Mr. Terrent sich zu Simon beugte und flüsterte, dass er anfangen solle zu schreiben. Severus hatte sie gut trainiert.

 

_"Warum sollte ich es abschreiben? Ich meine, er wird uns nur einen Trank zeigen, den wir auf keinen Fall brauen können. Das machen die immer. Und sie sagen immer, dass wir das erreichen können, wenn wir es nur genug versuchen."_

 

_"Simon ... Snape sagte, wir könnten es. Das bedeutet, solange wir vorsichtig sind, genau aufpassen und ein bisschen üben, können wir das. Er lügt nie, wenn es um Zaubertränke geht. Wenn überhaupt, dann ist er offen und unverhohlen ehrlich." Alan Desmond sah den anderen nicht an, als er sprach – seine Augen gingen von der Tafel zu seinem Notizbuch, als er das Rezept abschrieb. Er ließ Platz für Notizen._

 

"Nach sieben Jahren als deine Schüler ist es gut zu hören, dass sie dich endlich ein wenig verstehen." Filius grinste. "Du bist extrem direkt, wenn es um Tränke geht."

 

Severus lächelte nur finster.

 

_Severus tauchte wieder auf und trug eine Vielzahl an Phiolen und eine kleine Tasche. Er ordnete die Zutaten auf dem Tisch und stellte die Kessel, nachdem er sie gründlich überprüft hatte, in sicherer Distanz zur Kante auf. Er sah wieder auf die versammelten Lehrlinge. "War einer von euch in der Lage, den Trank, den ich für euch brauen werde, zu identifizieren?"_

 

_Der Raum war still, bis jemand die Hand hob. "Ja, Miss Cartwright?"_

 

_"Ich denke, es ist ein Anti-Kater-Trank, Sir. Alle Zutaten, bis auf das Salz, stimmen, auch wenn die Zubereitung von einigen anders ist."_

 

_Severus grinste in ihre Richtung. "Und Sie glauben nicht, dass der Unterschied in der Zubereitung und das Hinzufügen von Salz den Trank ändern würde?"_

 

_"Sollte es, aber Sie fragten nach der Art des Tranks basierend auf den Zutaten, nicht der Vorbereitung, und Salz würde den Trank nicht zu einem anderen machen." Sie klang ein wenig unsicher, aber hielt an ihrer Antwort fest._

 

"Pomona, du solltest stolz auf sie sein. Sie ist eine der wenigen Hufflepuffs, die mir all die Jahre, die sie hier war, widerstanden hat." Severus betrachtete die nervöse Haltung des Mädchens. Selbst verunsichert erinnerte sie sich an seine UTZ-Kurs-Regel: Antworte nicht, ohne einen Grund für das Gesagte zu haben, und sei bereit, ihn zu nennen.

 

"Das bin ich", war Pomonas einzige Antwort.

 

"Du zeigst ihnen nicht wirklich, wie man einen Anti-Kater-Trank braut, oder?" Minerva lachte, als er bestätigend nickte. "Die anderen Meister sehen nicht sonderlich begeistert aus."

 

"Dann hätten sie ihre eigene Vorführung geben sollen." Da war gerade genug Groll in seiner Stimme, um zu zeigen, dass er noch immer nicht glücklich darüber war.

 

_Gary Terrent riss den Arm hoch. "Professor Snape, Sir? Der Anti-Kater-Trank wäre toll zu lernen und unzweifelhaft nützlich. Aber könnten Sie uns nicht stattdessen zeigen, wie Sie Ihre Brandsalbe herstellen? Das wäre genauso nützlich."_

 

_Dunkle Augen bohrten sich in die Augen des Lehrlings. "Mr. Terrent, haben Sie immer noch Probleme damit, sich daran zu erinnern, dass Feuer einen Kessel heiß macht?" Der Lehrling senkte den Blick, während er mit seinem Messer hantierte, und gab ein ruckhaftes Nicken. "Ich möchte, dass Sie einen Moment nachdenken, da ich weiß, dass Sie die Fähigkeit haben, und mir sagen, warum ich Ihnen keine Salbe demonstrieren kann."_

 

_Der Lehrling hob den Kopf und starrte auf die Tafel hinter Severus. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er eine Antwort brabbelte. "Eine Salbe muss sich setzen, normalerweise für mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden, und das hier soll vor dem Ende des Trainings vollendet sein. Tut mir Leid, Sir."_

 

_"Das ist korrekt, Mr. Terrent. Also werde ich den Trank brauen, den Miss Cartwright richtig benannt hat. Kommen Sie nach dem Unt... Training zu mir, Mr. Terrent, um Ihr Problem anzugehen."_

 

_Nur drei Lehrlinge bemerkten seinen beinahe Versprecher._

 

Minerva wirbelte herum und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Du hast ihm die Brandsalbe gegeben, nachdem du ihn so vor all den anderen gedemütigt hast, nicht wahr?"

 

"Ja, und sogar noch mehr als das. Ich habe ihm auch die Zauber für seine Handschuhe gegeben, um dabei zu helfen." Er weigerte sich, sich der beschützerischen Hauslehrerin zu stellen. Selbst wenn Terrent kein Gryffindor mehr war, würde Minerva Severus immer noch in Stücke reißen, um einen der ihren zu beschützen.

 

Sie nickte ihm knapp zu und wandte sich wieder dem nächsten Geschehen zu.

 

_Severus hob das Messer hoch und musterte die Klinge. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und benutzte einen Schärfzauber, dann legte er das Messer vorsichtig zurück, um die neue Klinge nicht zu beschädigen._

 

_Simon wandte sich langsam zu Gary um. "Er ist schnell mit dem Zauberstab. Hast du gesehen, wie schnell er ihn gezogen hat?"_

 

_Die drei Hogwarts-Absolventen sahen ihn einen Moment lang mit unschlüssigen Mienen an, bevor sie nur zustimmend nickten._

 

_Der Junge neben Simon begann leise zu nörgeln. "Was macht er? Kann er nicht endlich anfangen?"_

 

_Desmond beugte sich zu ihm, den Blick die ganze Zeit auf Snape gerichtet. "Er lehrt uns, dass wir immer unsere Ausrüstung prüfen sollten. Insbesondere, wenn es nicht_ unsere _ist. Er hat die Dinge aus dem Lehrlingsregal, deshalb geht er sicher, dass sie in gutem Zustand sind."_

 

_Simon mischte sich ein, als er sah, wie Severus ein Standardgewicht aus seiner Robentasche zog und es auf die Waage stellte. "Hat er immer Standardgewichte in der Tasche?"_

 

_Die anderen drei zuckten nur die Schultern._

 

"Und, hast du?" Minerva sah zu ihm rüber.

 

Severus ließ eine Hand in seine Tasche gleiten und zog eins hervor. "Ja, ich wechsle sie nur von Robe zu Robe. Mit den Waagen, mit denen die Schüler kommen, ist es immer besser, eins zum Prüfen zu haben."

 

"Was hast du noch alles in der Tasche?" Sie hob eine Hand, um seine Antwort abzuhalten. "Vergiss es. Ich will es gar nicht wissen."

 

Severus beugte sich mit einem bösartigen Funkeln in den Augen vor. "Bist du dir sicher?"

 

Die anderen drei nickten heftig, als sie mit einem hallenden "Ja" antworteten. Es gab ein paar Dinge, die man einfach nicht wissen sollte.

 

_Nachdem er die Waage eingestellt hatte, entzündete Severus die Flammen unter den drei kleineren Kesseln und gab Wasser hinein. Er wog das Salz ab und ließ es in den mittleren Kessel rieseln, darauf achtend, dass jedes Korn in der Flüssigkeit endete. Anschließend wog er eine weitere Menge Salz ab. Er betrachtete sie misstrauisch und nahm sie von der Waage, nur um das Standardgewicht erneut darauf zu platzieren. Er stellte die Waage ein weiteres Mal ein und verwog das Salz noch einmal. Nachdem er die Menge angepasst hatte, gab er es in den dritten Kessel. Während das Wasser erhitzte, stellte er die Waage zurück in das beschädigte Regal und nahm eine andere. Nachdem er ihre Eichung geprüft hatte, fuhr er in Stille damit fort, die Zutaten vorzubereiten._

 

Severus sah zu seinen Kameraden. "Das wird sicher etwas langweilig für euch sein. Aber ich kenne keine Möglichkeit, um die Erinnerung zu beschleunigen." Er sah hoffnungsvoll zum Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw, aber die Hoffnung verließ ihn, als Filius den Kopf schüttelte. Sie beobachteten und wanderten durch den Raum, den Blick auf den Lehrlingen und den Meistern, während Severus braute.

 

_Severus ließ die vierte Zutat in den dritten Kessel fallen. Als er sie vorbereitet hatte, hatte er sie in der Reihenfolge ihrer Benutzung für jeden Kessel angeordnet. Ein leises Kratzen ließ ihn aufmerken und ein kurzer Blick sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste._

 

_"Lehrling in der dritten Reihe, zweiter Tisch von links, Sie können gehen, da Ihre Zeit wertvoller ist als meine." Die Lehrlinge zuckten zusammen, als die seidige Stimme durch die Stille schnitt._

 

_Der besagte Lehrling sah von seinem Schneidebrett auf, seine Augen geweitet. Ein dunkler Blick durchbohrte ihn, bevor der Meister in einem tödlichen Tonfall wiederholte. "Ich sagte: Gehen Sie." Der Lehrling warf einen Blick zu der Gruppe Meister an der Wand. Er erbleichte unter dem Blick, den seiner ihm gab, und beeilte sich, seine Sachen zu packen und aus dem Raum zu flüchten._

 

_Der Rest des Raumes war still, als Severus das Brauen in den kleineren Kesseln beendete. Er wechselte das Holz, das die drei Kessel erhitzt hatte, sofort unter den großen._

 

_Simon beugte sich zu der Person, von der er als Menschenexperte zu denken begann. "Warum hat er das gemacht? Dort drüben ist genug Holz."_

 

_Olivia Cartwright neigte sich zu ihm, um die Frage für Terrent, der beschäftigt schrieb, zu beantworten. "Spare in der Zeit, dann hast du in der Not. Abgesehen davon war es bereits in Glut, also wird sich der Kessel schneller erhitzen."_

 

_Severus stellte sicher, dass seine Drachenlederhandschuhe richtig saßen, und goss einen Teil des ersten Kessels in den großen, und fügte dann die Hälfte der anderen beiden hinzu._

 

_"Ich will seine Handschuhe. Ich muss ihn fragen, wo er sie herhat. Er kann damit alles machen!"_

 

Nun, wo er in Terrents Nähe stand, verstand Severus endlich, was der Junge gemurmelt hatte. Er grinste. Er wusste, dass es eine gute Sache gewesen war, dem Jungen die Zauber zu geben.

 

_Nach dreimaligem Umrühren im Uhrzeigersinn kippte er den Rest des ersten Kessels hinein, rührte weitere vier Mal, und goss dann den Rest der anderen hinzu. Er rührte ein paar weitere Male, dann legte er den Rührstab zur Seite, auf den Ständer. Severus griff nach dem Messer und begann damit, die Klinge zu säubern. Er säuberte auch die Waage, bevor er beides wieder ins Regal stellte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in den großen Kessel, bevor er die drei kleineren und die dazugehörigen Rührstäbe zum Waschbecken trug. Er gab etwas Reinigungsflüssigkeit hinein und schrubbte sie. Nachdem er sie zum Trocknen hingestellt hatte, wandte er sich wieder der brodelnden Flüssigkeit zu und bannte die Flammen. Dann machte er sich daran, den Trank in einzelne Phiolen zu füllen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er eine davon zu jedem Lehrling auf den Tisch schweben. Zwei ließ er in seiner eigenen Tasche verschwinden._

 

_"Die Vorführung ist beendet. Ihr solltet genug Informationen gesammelt haben, um den Trank auch alleine erfolgreich ..." Er wurde von einem Gesellen in spe in der ersten Reihe unterbrochen._

 

_"Einige von uns wussten bereits, wie man einen Anti-Kater-Trank braut. Und das", der Junge hob die Phiole auf seinem Tisch hoch, "ist jetzt nutzlos. Jeder weiß, dass man den Trank nicht abfüllen kann, bevor er sich nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden lang im Kessel gesetzt hat." Der Lehrling warf dem Meister einen verächtlichen Blick zu und ignorierte die geweiteten Augen der Meister an den Wänden. "Sie hätten uns einfach zeigen sollen, wie man die Brandsalbe herstellt, da es dieselbe Zeit in Anspruch genommen hätte, und Sie wussten von der Länge ..." Sein Mund bewegte sich weiter, aber kein Wort kam heraus._

 

Pomona deutete auf Olivia. "Sie hat einen Schweigezauber benutzt. Und von deinem Gesichtsausdruck her zu urteilen, ihm das Leben gerettet, oder ihn vor Jahren voller Strafarbeiten bewahrt." Sie sah zu den aufgebrachten Gesichtern der Meister, von denen einer definitiv verängstigt aussah. "Oder was auch immer die Entsprechung in der Gilde ist." Sie wies zu dem verängstigt aussehenden Mann. "Ist das sein Meister?"

 

Severus hob eine Braue. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, das herauszufinden." Er grinste in Richtung Miss Cartwright. "Es ist gut zu wissen, wer ihn zum Schweigen gebracht hat."

 

Minervas Augen weiteten sich in gespielter Überraschung. "Du wusstest es nicht?"

 

Severus schnaubte. "Ich war damit beschäftigt, dem Drang zu widerstehen, den Lehrling eines anderen Meisters zu verfluchen, und zu überlegen, ob er es wert wäre, ihn verbal zu vernichten."

 

Ein Grinsen huschte über Filius' Züge. "Du brauchst mehr Übung."

 

_Severus sah sich um, um herauszufinden, wer den Zauber gesprochen hatte. Als er den Verursacher nicht finden konnte, drehte er sich auf den Fersen um und marschierte zur Tür. Er wurde von Tidwell aufgehalten, der ihn mit einem leisen Flüstern daran erinnerte, dass er noch zwei weitere Stunden hier bleiben musste. Den Mann finster anfunkelnd plante Severus dessen Untergang, bevor er zurück zum Demonstrationstisch stakste._

 

_"Wie ich am Anfang der Demonstration sagte, wobei ich mich gewöhnlich nicht wiederhole: Der Trank ist fertig. Es dauert summa summarum vierzig Minuten, um diesen Trank zu brauen, im Gegensatz zu den fast einundzwanzig Stunden der herkömmlichen Medizin gegen einen Kater." Er ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. "Wenn ihr dem Trank, den ihr bekommen habt, nicht traut, bin ich mir sicher, dass einer der anderen Lehrlinge ihn mit Freuden annimmt." Sein Blick ruhte für einen Augenblick auf den dreien, deren Namen er kannte. Seine Miene zeigte sein übliches Stirnrunzeln, als er zwischen den Tischen umherzuwandern begann._

 

_"Er macht mich nervös. Wie kann er erwarten, dass wir arbeiten, wenn er herumwandert?" Simon verfolgte Meister Snape mit nervösen Blicken. Seine Hand zuckte am Messer._

 

_"Atme tief durch und erinner dich daran, dass er hier ist um dir zu helfen." Gary sah, wie Snape näher kam._

 

_Severus glitt hinüber zu Gary Terrents Tisch. Wenn er auf diese Gruppe aufpassen musste, dann würde er die Anzahl der Unfälle, die passieren konnten, minimieren. "Ihre Handschuhe, Mr. Terrent."_

 

_"Sir ...?" Die Augen des Lehrlings weiteten sich unter dem bösen Blick. Gary schob eilig seine Handschuhe über den Tisch. "Ja, Professor."_

 

_Severus schwenkte seinen Zauberstab fünfmal über die Handschuhe, bevor er sie zurückgab und still das Notizbuch verlangte. Er überflog die Seite mit den Beobachtungen mit einem deutlichen Heben der Mundwinkel und schlug eine neue Seite auf. Er zog Feder und Tintenfässchen aus der Tasche und schrieb aus der Erinnerung ein Rezept und fünf Zaubersprüche auf die leere Seite. Dann holte er ein kleines Döschen aus der Robe und stellte sie neben das Buch. Die drei erkannten es sofort: Es war die Brandsalbe. Als Severus davonschritt, bemerkte er, wie die anderen sich ein wenig vorbeugten, und er hörte Desmond leise murmeln: "Ich schreib die Seite später ab, Kumpel."_

 

"Was hast du reingeschrieben?" Minerva lugte über Alan Desmonds Schulter, um das Geschriebene zu lesen.

 

"Ein Brandsalbenrezept. Eine etwas andere Version von der, die ich normalerweise braue, aber stärker als die, die er sicherlich gefunden hat. Und er hat eine größere Chance, diese richtig zu brauen. Ich habe außerdem fünf Zauber für Handschuhschutz geschrieben, die ich auf seine gelegt habe: Resistenz gegen Hitze, Säure, Reißen, Schneiden und Rutschen." Er grinste bei ihren erstaunten Gesichtern. "Ich habe kein Problem damit, Hogwarts-Absolventen besser dastehen zu lassen."

 

Ihr Lachen verhallte, als sie sahen, wie Severus zielstrebig durch die Reihen rauschte. Als sie sich auf die Szene vor ihnen konzentrierten, entging ihnen beinahe Severus' gemurmeltes "Zu viele Schüler bei zu vielen Dingen."

 

_"Lehrling, aufhören!" Severus hinderte die kleine Menge Skarabäushüllen daran, auch nur in die Nähe des Kessels zu gelangen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Oberfläche sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste._

 

_Das Mädchen mit den hellbraunen Augen sah verunsichert zu seinem finsteren Gesicht auf. "Es ist die nächste, richtige Zutat." Ihre Aussage klang mehr nach einer Frage._

 

_Statt einer Antwort zog Severus sein Standardgewicht hervor und prüfte ihre Waage. Während er die Waage justierte, sah er sich im Raum um, bevor er zu dem Mädchen sah. "Sie sollten immer Ihre Ausrüstung prüfen, bevor Sie sie benutzen. Sie haben ... Glück, dass das die erste gewogene Zutat im Hautreinigungstrank ist." Er hob sein Standardgewicht hoch und ging durch die Reihen, um zufällig die Waagen zu prüfen._

 

Pomona lehnte sich zu Minerva. "Warum schauen alle so erstaunt? Selbst die Meister dort drüben. Alles, was er getan hat, ist, einen Trank zu identifizieren und einen Unfall zu verhindern."

 

Filius wanderte hinüber zu den Meistern. "Ich glaube, es war seine Reaktionszeit und nicht die Identifizierung."

 

Severus verschränkte die Arme und funkelte die anderen Meister an. "Tidwell hat mich später gefragt, woher ich wusste, dass ihre Waage falsch justiert war, welchen Trank sie braut und in welcher Brauphase sie war."

 

Minerva tätschelte seine verschränkten Arme. "Elf Jahre Übung. Elf Jahre."

 

Simons Geplapper brachte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu der Szene.

 

_"Er testet die Waagen?" Simon beobachtete den Meister geradezu verängstigt, als er durch die Reihen ging und zufällig Waagen auf ihre Eichung und Messer auf ihre Schärfe prüfte._

 

_"Du hast deine nicht justiert, bevor du angefangen hast? Er hat großes Aufhebens darum gemacht, am Anfang seiner Demonstration." Diesmal kam die Antwort von genau dem Lehrling, der zuvor darüber gejammert hatte._

 

_Severus prüfte absichtlich die Waagen der drei Hogwarts-Absolventen, sowie die von Simon und dem anderen Lehrling, da sie geredet hatten. Als er sein Standardgewicht von der Waage des namenlosen Lehrlings nahm, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln einen überkochenden Kessel in der ersten Reihe. Aus reiner Gewohnheit beschwor er seinen üblichen Hüllenzauber, der auch als Schutzschild fungierte. Noch bevor der Zauber sich ganz entfaltet hatte, stürmte er bereits nach vorne, komplett im Schulmodus._

 

_"Uhmm ... wie war dein Name? ... Hast du gesehen, wie er den Stab gezogen hat?" Simon starrte dem Mann noch immer hinterher._

 

_"Zachary. Und nein ... hab ich nicht. Er hat ihn gezogen, oder? Er hat das nicht zauberstablos beschworen, oder?" Er wandte sich zu den drei scheinbaren Experten für diesen unbekannten hochrangigen Meister um._

 

_Desmond schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat den Stab benutzt. Professor Snape ist nur sehr schnell, wie Simon gesagt hat."_

 

_"Sehr viel Übung mit Dummköpfen." Terrent grinste und sah nach vorne, um zu sehen, ob sie einer Snape-Tirade beiwohnen würden._

 

_"Sind Sie wirklich ein Lehrling?" Die dunkle, seidige Stimme zischte die kaum hörbare Frage. Die Lautstärke seiner Stimme nahm zu, aber der Ton veränderte sich nicht, als er fortfuhr. "Haben Sie Ihre UTZ bestanden? Ihre ZAGs?" Sein Blick wanderte zu dem wütend kochenden Kessel. "Evanesco."_

 

_Die Substanz im Kessel verschwand, bevor sie den Behälter schmelzen konnte. Severus hielt den Schutzzauber etwas länger aufrecht. "Froschaugen und Molchaugen sind zwei sehr verschiedene Dinge, und ich bin mir sicher, wenn Sie die Materie unter ihrem Haar benutzen würden, dass Sie sich daran erinnern würden. Und ihre Wirkung ist in jedem Trank anders, aber besonders in jenen, die die Augen beeinflussen – so wie den Augenfärbetrank, den Sie so schlampig zu brauen versucht haben."_

 

_Eine kleine Zauberstabgeste ließ den Schild verschwinden. "Sie werden den Kessel schrubben, und während Sie das tun, werden Sie die physischen und magischen Unterschiede der beiden Zutaten nennen und erklären, wie sie mindestens drei Tränke beeinflussen. Der Name des Trankes wird genannt sowie zuerst die Wirkung von Froschaugen und dann die von Molchaugen. Das alles wird laut genannt. Der Kessel wird ohne Zuhilfenahme von Magie geschrubbt, und Sie werden nicht die Kesselseife verwenden, sondern die für die Messer." Er lehnte sich etwas vom Tisch weg und wartete darauf, dass der Lehrling sich bewegte._

 

"Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass du die Seife spezifiziert hast, nicht wahr?" Pomona lehnte sich an die nahe Wand und betrachtete die Ereignisse.

 

"Die Zutaten würden mit den Resten im Kessel reagieren. Das Ergebnis würde das vollenden, was er bereits begonnen hat."

 

_Der Lehrling warf einen Blick zu seinem Meister, der an der Wand lehnte, um zu sehen, ob dieser dem Mann vor ihm widersprechen würde. Als sein Meister keine Anstalten machte, ihm zu helfen, griff er nach dem Kessel, um theatralisch zum Waschbecken zu stürmen. Seine Hand wurde in einem eisernen Griff festgehalten._

 

_"Sind Sie ein kompletter Vollidiot?" Die schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in die hellblauen, die sich in Wut verengten._

 

_Der Lehrling versuchte, seine Hand dem Griff des Meisters zu entwenden. "Ich versuche das zu tun, was Sie gesagt haben."_

 

_Severus spritzte ein paar Wassertropfen aus seinem Zauberstab auf die Kesseloberfläche. Es blubberte und zischte. "Feuer macht einen Kessel heiß, Dummkopf." Er ließ die Hand los. "Versuch, dich nicht zu verbrennen. Und benutze keinen Schwebezauber für den Kessel." Er warf dem Idioten ein Paar hitzeresistenter Handschuhe hin._

 

_Der Lehrling griff die Handschuhe, zog sie sich grob über die Hände und stürmte dann zum Waschbecken. Nachdem er den Kessel hinstellte, begann er, ihn zu säubern, sichergehend, die angegebene Seife zu benutzen._

 

_Severus ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und wartete. Er hörte den Jungen nicht sprechen. "Fang an zu reden, Lehrling."_

 

_Mit einem leisen Grollen fing er an._

 

_Drei Blicke trafen sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Olivias Augen waren geweitet, als sie die anderen ansah. "Er hat Strafarbeit."_

 

_Terrent schnaubte. "Nach dem Aufstand hat er's verdient. Er hat verdammtes Glück, dass er nicht all unsere Kessel schrubben muss."_

 

_"Und Zeilen schreiben muss." Olivia schüttelte den Kopf, als sie den Fehlern, die der Lehrling machte, zuhörte. "Kein Wunder, dass er die Zutaten vertauscht hat." Sie murmelte das so leise sie konnte – das Letzte, was sie brauchte, war ein wütender Snape, der es auf sie abgesehen hatte._

 

_"Zeilen, dafür? Nein, er würde Zutaten vorbereiten, wenn er mit dem Kessel fertig ist. Snape war nichts anderes als effizient, wenn es um Strafarbeiten ging. Wenn möglich, hat man das gelernt, was man vergessen oder im Unterricht vermasselt hat." Desmond ließ ein pures Slytheringrinsen über seine Züge huschen. Es war seltsam, es bei einem Ravenclaw zu sehen._

 

_"Üblicherweise in der unschönsten Weise", war alles, was Terrent einbringen konnte, bevor Zack sich einmischte._

 

_"Ihr drei scheint ihn gut zu kennen, und was ist damit, Meister ... Snape, war, glaub ich, sein Name, Professor zu nennen?" Simon merkte bei der Frage auf und die beiden sahen die anderen drei an._

 

_Es war Terrent, der für sie antwortete. "Das ist es, was er ist. Oder eher war. Sieben Jahre lang hat Professor Snape uns Zaubertränke gelehrt. Das ..." Er wedelte zur Stirnseite des Raumes. "... ist ein ziemlich normales Ereignis, aber der Lehrling würde die Arbeit beim Nachsitzen erledigen, statt jetzt."_

 

_Simon starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Das ist zu schrecklich, um darüber nachzudenken, Kumpel. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, in den Unterricht zu gehen mit_ ihm _als Lehrer."_

 

_Terrent grinste. "Ich habe mich da sicherer gefühlt als ich es in Meister Ingles' Labor tue. Manchmal könnte ich schwören, dass er sehen will, wie etwas explodiert."_

 

Die Erinnerung verblasste langsam und sie endeten wieder in ihren Sitzen. Severus füllte sein Glas erneut und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. "Wie ich sagte, nicht so amüsant wie eure. Aber ihr habt die Herstellung der Medizin gesehen, die wir alle so schätzen."

 

Filius sah ihn mit einem langen, nachdenklichen Blick an. "Was haben die anderen Meister danach gesagt?"

 

Severus erwiderte den Blick einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. "Drei Viertel von ihnen wollten mich ständig in dem Raum, um die Übungsstunden zu überwachen. Die anderen wollen mich so weit weg von ihren Lehrlingen wie möglich. Ich habe der zweiten Gruppe zugestimmt. Tidwell hat mich später noch einmal aufgesucht, um herauszufinden, woher ich so schnell wusste, was zu tun war, und hat erneut darauf bestanden, dass ich zumindest einen Lehrling nehmen sollte."

 

"Hast du ihm gesagt, dass du unterrichtest?" Pomona reichte ihm einen Schokoladenkeks bei der Frage.

 

"Ja. Er war verblüfft. Er war sich sicher, dass ich mich ausschließlich mit Forschung beschäftige. Er hat mich dann gefragt, wen ich ihm als Lehrling empfehlen würde."

 

Die anderen lachten. "Verstehe ich das richtig, dass er aufgehört hat, dich dazu zu drängen, selbst einen zu nehmen?" Minerva grinste, als sie ihr Glas leerte.

 

Severus nickte. "Und er hat sich auch geweigert, irgendjemandem zu erzählen, wo ich arbeite. Die anderen Meister haben den Rest der Woche versucht, mich wieder in diesen Raum zu kriegen." Er trank sein Glas leer und stand auf. "Es war schön, jemanden zu haben, der mir den Rücken freihält. Das ist der Grund, warum ich seine Haare nur rot gefärbt habe, statt dem, was ich ursprünglich geplant hatte." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zur Tür. "Gute Nacht. Ich muss morgen früh raus, um die Inventur fertigzumachen. Dem Auror könnte es besser gehen und er könnte uns wieder einfangen." Manchmal war Poppy einfach zu gut.

 

Mit einem Seufzen griffen die anderen ihre Mitbringsel und den Trank und machten sich auf den Weg.

 


	6. The First Week Wrap Up

**_~ Der Abschlussbericht der ersten Woche ~_ **

* * *

 

Severus ließ sich in einen der Sessel um Filius' Tisch sinken. Er hatte bereits drei Tränke neben die Gläser und die Keksdose gestellt. Zum ersten Mal waren Pomona und er vor Minerva da. Die erste Woche war wie im Flug vergangen, und das war das erste Mal, dass die Hauslehrer eine Chance hatten, der Verantwortung ihrer Position zu entkommen. Zwischen Unterricht, Schülern, anderen Lehrern, Albus und den Dementoren waren sie fast aufgerieben.

 

Severus lehnte sich zurück und wartete geduldig. Seine Gedanken gingen zurück zu dem Morgen nach ihrem letzten Treffen. Poppy hatte ihm beim Frühstück eine Liste an Zaubertränken präsentiert. Er hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben, als er drei wirklich unnötig komplexe gesehen hatte, nach denen die Medihexe das letzte Jahr verlangt hatte. Ein harter Blick von Poppy hatte ihn wissen lassen, dass das ihre Rechnung für die Versorgung des Auroren war. Als er zugestimmt hatte, die komplette Liste zu brauen, hatte sie Albus erzählt, dass der Auror noch weitere zwei Tage unfähig sei, das Treffen fortzusetzen. _'Sie hat einen Trank für jeden Tag Freiheit verlangt. Ich frage mich, wofür sie die braucht.'_

 

Das Öffnen der Tür zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Minerva durchquerte den Raum und ließ sich erschöpft auf ihren Platz sinken. Drei Paar Augen bemerkten das Sinken ihrer Schultern.

 

"Was war es diesmal?" Filius musterte ihre erschöpfte Miene auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis über das Treffen mit Albus.

 

Minerva stellte den Scotch auf den Tisch, nachdem sie sich ein Glas eingeschenkt hatte. "Die Dementoren. Sie sind unruhig. Albus macht sich Sorgen, dass Black auf das Gelände schleichen könnte, obwohl sie an jedem Eingang postiert sind."

 

Severus dachte über die resignierten Gesichter um ihn herum nach. "Was hat Lupin gesagt?"

 

Minerva sah ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie die Frage als das, was sie war, akzeptierte. "Nichts."

 

Pomona hrmpfte. "Er war der beste Freund des Mannes, ihre ganze Schulzeit hindurch – er sollte eine Meinung haben."

 

Severus nickte, während er eine silberne Erinnerung in das Denkarium legte. Dann begegnete er ihren erstaunten Gesichtern. "Wir sind hier, um uns zu entspannen. Und ich, für meinen Teil, finde diese Unterhaltung nicht entspannend. Lupin redet nicht. Das wundert mich gar nicht. Er hat nie geredet, als sie noch in der Schule waren, und er war zu der Zeit auch in einer Machtposition. Die Dementoren sind eine Tatsache dieses Jahr, die wir nicht ändern können, und wir müssen den Schülern nur helfen, das durchzustehen. Wir haben bereits Schokolade in Reserve und ich habe den Krankenflügel mit Beruhigungs- und Schlaftränken versorgt. Wir können alle einen _Patronus_ beschwören, wenn die Situation danach verlangt. Also sollten wir uns nicht damit aufhalten und einfach das tun, was nötig ist."

 

Filius nickte. Es gab sonst nichts, was sie in diesem Moment tun konnten. "Sollen wir?"

 

Ihre Gläser wurden auf den Tisch gestellt, bevor sie nach dem Denkarium griffen.

 

Nach einem kurzen Fall sahen sie sich um. Sie befanden sich im Tränkeklassenraum und gerade kamen die Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff durch die Tür.

 

Was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war ein Paar, das sich in die hintere Reihe setzte. Sie waren aus verschiedenen Häusern.

 

"Haben sie die Wahl, da zu sitzen, wo sie wollen? Deine Klassen sind normalerweise nach Häusern getrennt." Minerva sah sich im Raum um, um zu sehen, ob es noch andere gemischte Paare gab, während sie auf Severus' Antwort wartete.

 

"Sie können ihre Plätze wählen. Normalerweise entscheiden sie sich, sich nach Häusern hinzusetzen." Severus bewegte sich so, dass er einen der Ravenclaws, der diese Woche eine Menge Potential gezeigt hatte, genauer betrachten konnte.

 

"Also sammeln sie sich als Verteidigung gegen den furchteinflößendsten Lehrer der Schule." Pomona grinste den Hauslehrer von Slytherin an.

 

Severus grinste schief. "Ja, das tun sie." Er nickte in Richtung des ungewöhnlichen Paars. "Sie sind der Grund, warum ich wollte, dass ihr euch das anseht."

 

Die Hauslehrer gingen hinüber zu dem Paar.

 

_"Brian, du musst das dünner schneiden." Die dunkelhaarige Ravenclaw funkelte den kleineren, blonden Hufflepuff an._

 

_"Ich weiß, aber dieses Messer ist nicht scharf genug. Hast du einen Schärfer dabei, Rach?" Brian prüfte die Messerklinge vorsichtig, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte._

 

_Rach seufzte und zog einen Schärfstein aus ihrer Tasche. "Ernsthaft ..."_

 

_Sie bekam ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln, als Brian nach dem Stein griff. Er tippte einen Finger in den Kessel, um genug Wasser zu bekommen, um den Stein zu befeuchten, und begann damit, das Messer zu schärfen. "Magst du es in Ravenclaw? Ich habe gehört, dass sie da Bücher lieben."_

 

_Rach zerstäubte eine Zutat im Mörser, während sie antwortete. "Es ist in Ordnung. Warum bist du nicht da? Du liebst Bücher und Wissen mehr als ich."_

 

Die vier Hauslehrer konnten die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme hören.

 

Minerva fing Filius' Blick. "Miss Andrews macht sich gut in Ravenclaw. Sie ist mit unter den Klassenbesten."

 

Pomona nickte. "In meinem Unterricht auch. Mr. Punkin ebenfalls."

 

_"Ich weiß nicht, warum." Brians Stimme war gefüllt mit Frust, als er den Schärfstein zur Seite legte und die Klinge trocken rieb. Dann begann er, die dicken Scheiben dünner zu schneiden. "Als der Hut mir 'Hufflepuff' gesagt hat, habe ich ihm gesagt, dass er sich irrt. Als er nicht auf mich hören wollte, habe ich gebeten und gebettelt, dass er mich nach Ravenclaw schickt. Ich habe versucht zu erklären, dass ich mit dir in einem Haus sein muss."_

 

_Rach seufzte, als sie die Scheibchen vorsichtig im kochenden Wasser verteilte. "Wenn er dich nicht bereits als Hufflepuff identifiziert hätte, hätte er es spätestens da getan. Loyalität und der Drang, zusammenzuhalten, komme was wolle. Du hättest ihm deinen Schreibtisch zeigen sollen." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht._

 

_Brian lachte leise, als er den Kessel umrührte. "Das ist das erste Mal, dass du es beim Namen genannt hast."_

 

_"Das ist nur, weil wir jetzt in der Schule sind. Wenn ich es 'Endlose Quelle der geschriebenen Wörter' nenne, würde es keiner verstehen."_

 

_"Ich hab's versucht. Als ich den Hut aufgesetzt habe, habe ich darüber nachgedacht, seine Fähigkeiten zu erforschen." Brian seufzte und kritzelte eine schnelle Notiz auf das Pergament, das er mit seinem Buch festgepinnt hatte._

 

_Rach ballte ihre Faust für einen Moment, bevor sie sie mit einem Seufzen entspannte. "Du wirst mir trotzdem helfen, oder?"_

_Brians Hand legte sich auf ihre. "Natürlich. Wir werden es genauso machen, wie wir geplant haben. Ich helfe dir beim Lernen, und du bringst mich dazu, zu entspannen."_

_Dunkelbraune Augen trafen auf nussbraune und die beiden Schüler nickten sich zu._

_Dann grinste Brian. "Hast du die Bibliothek gesehen?" Das Staunen war deutlich zu hören._

_Rach schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ja, es ist genauso lieblich wie endlos. Du kannst da nicht am Wochenende reingehen." Sie richtete ihr Messer auf ihn. "Hörst du mich?"_

_Ein schmales Lächeln ließ die Mundwinkel des Blonden zucken, als er seinen Kopf neigte. "Ja, Ma'am."_

 

Die vier Hauslehrer ließen sich zurück in ihre Sitze sinken.

 

Minerva war diejenige, die ihre Gedanken laut aussprach. "So, Mr. Punkin ist ein Adler in Dachskleidung und Miss Andrews ist das Gegenteil."

 

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, nachdem er die Erinnerung wieder an sich genommen hatte. Er war froh, dass es eine Chance gab, dass diese Freundschaft nicht durch Hauspolitik zerstört wurde. "Wir müssen auf Schummelei zwischen den beiden achten." Er hob eine Augenbraue, als er von den anderen finster angestarrt wurde. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich erwarte, dass das passiert, aber es ist etwas, auf das wir mehr achten müssen."

 

Die anderen drei stimmten zögerlich zu.

 

Filius nickte sich selbst leicht zu, als er eine Erinnerung ins Denkarium fallen ließ. "Wo wir gerade bei Beziehungen sind, Severus, was weißt du über Mr. Terrance und Miss Batters?"

 

"Siebte Klasse Slytherin und Gryffindor?" Severus' Brauen zogen sich zusammen. "Nichts Konkretes, soweit ich weiß."

 

Filius deutete zum Denkarium. "Ich hoffe, dass ihre Eltern akzeptieren was auch immer es ist."

 

Filius' Worte hallten in ihren Ohren, als sie in den Zauberkunstklassenraum fielen.

 

_Die Zauberkunstklasse war gut beleuchtet und es war für die anderen offensichtlich, dass Filius gerade damit fertig geworden war, den Schülern zu erklären, was er von ihnen erwartete. Ein kurzer Blick durch den Raum zeigte, dass die Häuser so zusammensaßen, wie sie es auch in den anderen Klassen taten._

 

_"Nur die Zauberstabbewegung, Mr. Gloster." Filius' Stimme war sanft, aber sie hallte durch den ganzen Raum._

 

Severus beobachtete, wie der Slytherin einen Moment den Kopf hängen ließ, bevor er sich wieder auf die Reihe der Bewegungen, die er lernen sollte, konzentrierte.

 

Pomona nickte zu den beiden besagten Jugendlichen hinüber. "Alle anderen arbeiten an der Bewegung für _Confringo_ , aber die beiden üben den Ablauf von _Reducto_."

 

_Die Brünette schenkte dem Dunkelhaarigeren ein kurzes Lächeln, wobei ihre Augen aufleuchteten. "Kannst du heute Nachmittag der Lernstunde entkommen?"_

 

_Eric Terrance warf dem Professor, der gerade einer anderen Gruppe Schüler half, einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er antwortete. "Kann ich. Lass uns vor dem Abendessen bei den Gewächshäusern treffen."_

 

_Ein knappes Nicken war die einzige Antwort, bevor sie sich beide wieder ihren jeweiligen Partnern zuwandten. Auch wenn sie sich zu ignorieren schienen, gab es zufällige Berührungen. Hin und wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie tauschten ein kurzes Lächeln aus._

 

Minerva verengte die Augen ein wenig, als sie Miss Batters Verhalten beobachtete. "Warum erlaubst du ihnen, zusammenzusitzen?"

 

Filius betrachtete die beiden. "Weil es schön wäre, wenn die beiden Häuser ihre Probleme bereinigen könnten, und das hier könnte helfen. Außerdem, die Noten der beiden wurden bisher nicht beeinträchtigt. Sie sind auf demselben Niveau, wenn nicht sogar etwas höher als vorher."

 

Severus presste die Lippen zusammen, als er versuchte, die Dynamik dieser Entwicklung zu ermitteln. Wie würde er Mr. Terrance vor den anderen im Haus schützen? "Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass sie hier nicht erwischt werden. Es kann eine Menge Unruhe unter Minervas und meinen Schülern verursachen. Aber wir können dafür sorgen, dass sie eine Chance haben."

 

Die anderen nickten, als sie die Erinnerung verließen.

 

Pomona ließ schnell eine Erinnerung ins Denkarium fallen. "Lasst uns sehen, ob sie an dem Abend im Gewächshaus waren."

 

Sie alle fielen in die silberne Erinnerung.

 

Severus sah sich um und studierte die Pflanzen und die feuchtwarme Umgebung. "Gewächshaus drei?"

 

Pomona nickte. "Es ist das beliebtere bei den Pärchen. Ich habe hier zufällig an dem Abend gearbeitet."

 

Minerva beobachtete die Pärchen, die zwischen den Pflanzen umherstreiften und Händchen hielten. "Du bist normalerweise nicht hier? Was bringt die Schüler dann dazu, zur Sperrstunde zu gehen?"

 

Pomona lächelte nur und deutete auf ein herannahendes Paar. "Ich denke, das sind unsere beiden."

 

Filius und Severus machten ein paar Schritte zur Seite, damit man nicht durch sie hindurch lief.

 

_"So ... morgen müssen wir es durch Zaubertränke schaffen. Bist du bereit für Snapes Test?" Eric Terrance verschränkte seine Finger mit denen von Mary Batters und zog sie näher zu sich._

 

_Mary schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich habe versucht zu lernen, aber die Weasley-Zwillinge haben irgendeinen neuen Trick im Gemeinschaftsraum vorgeführt, und es war zu spät, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen."_

 

_Eric hielt inne und sah zu ihr runter. "Dann solltest du lernen gehen. Oder wir gehen den Stoff gemeinsam durch."_

 

_Mary ließ ein wenig den Kopf hängen, bevor sie seufzte und lächelte. "Okay, lass uns lernen gehen. Ich muss den Test bestehen."_

 

Sie beobachteten, wie Terrance sie zu einer abgeschiedenen Arbeitsbank lotste und damit begann, Batter abzufragen. Er fragte den Stoff ab, von dem Severus wusste, dass er in dem letzten Test war, den er gegeben hatte. UTZ-Schüler hatten nie eine leichte Aufgabe.

 

Filius sah hinüber zu Severus. "Hast du sie wirklich diese Woche einen Test schreiben lassen?"

 

"Natürlich. UTZ-Schüler müssen wissen, dass sie sich an das bereits Gelernte erinnern müssen." Severus sah zu den anderen beiden hinüber. "Sie scheinen an einer soliden Beziehung zu arbeiten."

 

Minerva trat neben ihn. "Das tun sie. Ist er aus einer neutralen Familie?"

 

Die anderen seufzten erleichtert, als Severus nickte.

 

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf die Erinnerung gezogen, als alle Pärchen sich auf den Weg zur Tür machten.

 

Pomona grinste ob ihrer verwirrten Blicke. Das Grinsen wurde zu Gelächter, als sie ihre Gesichtsausdrücke sah, als es anfing, von der Decke zu regnen. "Das ist ein Zauber, den ich gefunden habe. Er bewässert die Pflanzen nach einem Zeitplan."

 

Filius schüttelte den Kopf, als sie die Erinnerung verließen. "Kein Wunder, dass sie auf den Astronomieturm gehen."

 

Minerva seufzte leicht, bevor sie eine Erinnerung von ihrer Schläfe zog. "Ich wechsle das Thema. Ich brauche eure Meinung zu Mr. Bertram."

 

Filius sah schnell zu ihr herüber und stellte die Scotchflasche mit einem Klacken auf den Tisch. "Was hast du bemerkt?"

 

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und deutete zum Denkarium. Erneut fielen sie in ein Klassenzimmer, aber dieses Mal war es Verwandlung.

 

Severus sah sich um und bemerkte, dass, entgegen seiner Klasse, die genau vor dieser stattfand, die Fünftklässler aus Ravenclaw und Slytherin durcheinandergewürfelt saßen.

 

"Mr. Bertram ist dort drüben." Minerva führte sie in die hintere Ecke.

 

Severus betrachtete seine Slytherins, als sie vorbeigingen. Das war einer der vielen Vorteile, die sich aus dieser Übereinkunft ergaben: Sie konnten sehen, wie sich ihre Schüler in den Hauptfächern machten. Er war beinahe in der hinteren Ecke, als er sah, wie Sylvia White herumalberte. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er ihr zusah, wie sie ihre Maus in alles _außer_ einem Schmetterling verwandelte.

 

Minerva stand neben ihm, bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte. "Es ist in Ordnung, Severus. Sie albert nicht herum. Sie konnte mit Leichtigkeit die Aufgabe bewältigen, die ich gestellt habe, deshalb haben wir für sie eine andere Aufgabenstellung gefunden."

 

Als Severus die Augenbraue hob, fuhr sie fort: "Sie soll die Maus in zehn unzusammenhängende Objekte verwandeln, und dann einen Aspekt von jedem dieser zehn Objekte in ihrer finalen Verwandlung, dem Schmetterling, integrieren."

 

Sie gab ihm noch einen Moment, um seine Schlange zu beobachten, bevor sie ihn zum hinteren Teil des Raums bugsierte. "Nun, Mr. Bertram ist hier hinten."

 

Das erste, was ihnen auffiel, war, dass Bertram Probleme hatte, sich zu konzentrieren. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, wenn seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte.

 

Pomona sah ihn sich ein wenig genauer an und runzelte dann die Stirn. Ein kurzer Blick zu Severus zeigte, dass er denselben besorgten Gesichtsausdruck wie sie hatte. Sie trat zum Tränkemeister hinüber und senkte ihre Stimme, so dass nur er sie hören konnte.

 

"Es sieht aus wie eine Allergie." Als er nickte, vertiefte sich ihr Stirnrunzeln. "Wir waren noch nicht in einem neuen Gewächshaus und gestern sah er nicht so aus."

 

"Sie haben heute zum ersten Mal Gummibaumsaft verwendet." Severus betrachtete die geröteten und geschwollenen Augenlider und lauschte dem etwas schwerfälligen Atmen.

 

"Gummi? Das verursacht einen Hautausschlag, nicht?" Ein kurzer Blick zeigte, dass Bertram, obwohl leicht gerötet, keine Anzeichen eines Nesselfiebers zeigte. Severus' nächste Worte erwischten sie kalt.

 

"Dämpfe."

 

Filius musterte Bertram einen Moment lang eingehend, bevor er bemerkte, dass Pomona und Severus in tiefer Diskussion waren. "Ihr zwei habt eine Idee." Es war eine Aussage, keine Frage.

 

"Er nimmt nichts, was er nicht nehmen sollte, oder?" Minerva zog etwas die Brauen zusammen. Sie alle wussten, wie die Symptome von stimulierenden Tränken aussahen, und das waren meistens die einzigen Substanzen, die die Ravenclaws missbrauchten.

 

"Unglücklicherweise könnte genau das der Fall sein." Severus sah, wie der Junge sich erneut auf seine Aufgabe konzentrierte. Er würde ihm den fortgeschrittenen Lüftungszauber beibringen müssen.

 

"Ist Mr. Bertram gut in ..." Seine Frage verlor sich, als er den überraschten Gesichtsausdrucks des Hauslehrers von Ravenclaw sah. "Filius, er tut es nicht absichtlich. Ich muss wissen, ob er gut in Zauberkunst ist."

 

"Bist du sicher?" Bereits in dem Moment, als er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, verwarf Filius sie. "Ja, er liegt etwas über dem Durchschnitt."

 

Severus nickte. "Du solltest Mr. Bertram zu Poppy schicken, sobald wir hier fertig sind. Und er wird –"

 

"Das ist keine leichte Rötung, Severus. Sein Gesicht ist bereits schwach mit Nesselfieber bedeckt." Pomona bemerkte den finsteren Blick nicht, der ihr zuteilwurde, als sie ihn unterbrach, aber sie konnte die Veränderung in Severus' Ton hören, als er fortfuhr.

 

"Wir sind hier fertig. Mr. Bertram muss sofort in den Krankenflügel."

 

Die anderen drei sahen zu, wie der Hauslehrer von Slytherin verschwand.

 

"Ich werde Poppy sagen, sie soll ihn auf eine Gummiallergie testen, während du ihn zu ihr bringst, Filius." Pomona nickte, als auch sie verschwand.

 

Filius und Minerva gingen kurz darauf. Als sie aus dem Denkarium auftauchten, war Severus bereits weg und Pomona stand auf der Türschwelle.

 

Filius warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Überbleibsel ihres Treffens.

 

"Ich räume hier auf und lasse dir deinen Trank auf dem Schreibtisch. Beeil dich und hol Mr. Bertram." Minerva sah zu, wie Filius nach draußen eilte.

 

Nachdem sie aufgeräumt hatte, machte Minerva sich auf den Weg, um Albus über den Notfall zu informieren – und darüber, dass Severus die ganze Nacht auf sein würde, um zu brauen.

 

* * *

 

Am nächsten Morgen stellte Minerva eine Kanne mit dem stärksten Tee, den Severus trinken würde, neben seinen Platz am Tisch und fragte leise nach Bertram. Severus sah fragend hinüber zu Filius.

 

Die anderen Hauslehrer hörten zu, als Filius ihnen erzählte, dass der Junge für einige Tage außer Gefecht sein würde, aber es ihm gut ginge.

 

Severus nickte und trank die erste Tasse des Tees, nur um sie wieder aufzufüllen. Minerva und Pomona lächelten und wandten sich ab, um zuzusehen, wie die Schüler in die Halle zum Frühstück schlenderten.


End file.
